Ship of You(tube)
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Lily Evans tinha pensado que, naquele ponto de sua vida, com quase vinte e dois anos, já teria superado sua fase de fangirl. Só que, ao voltar para sua cidade natal, Hogsmeade, e deparar-se com o seu antigo ídolo e ex namorado, James Potter, percebe que velhos hábitos nem sempre podem ser esquecidos e que, apesar de todas as reviravoltas, alguns ships continuam sendo endgame.
1. 1 A Ruiva do Star Wars está de volta

**SHIP OF YOU(TUBE)**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans tinha pensado que, naquele ponto de sua vida, no auge de seus vinte e dois anos, já teria superado sua fase de fangirl. Só que, ao voltar para sua cidade natal, Hogsmeade, e deparar-se com o seu antigo ídolo e ex namorado, James Potter, percebe que velhos hábitos nem sempre podem ser esquecidos e que, apesar de todas as reviravoltas, alguns ships continuam sendo endgame.

[CONTINUAÇÃO DE FANGIRL-ILY]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ESSA HISTÓRIA SE PASSA DOIS ANOS ANTES DO EPÍLOGO DE FANGIRL-ILY!

Ou seja: acontece depois do último capítulo de FGLY, porém ANTES dos acontecimentos do epílogo, certo?

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Shortfic (eu espero) de, no máximo, sete capítulos.

O nome Ship of You(tube) foi escolhido com a ajuda da ahlupin (minha deusa) e foi inspirado na música "Shape of You" do Ed Sheeran na qual muitas partes desta história foram inspiradas.

¹Contém muitas citações de Star Wars, várias de Supernatural, The Flash e Sherlock, assim como milhares de outras séries que você provavelmente assiste. Essa é uma história capaz de deixar o Capitão América com orgulho das referências.  
²Tem bi, tem gay, tem simpatizante. Se não gosta de nada relacionado com LGBT e girl power, essa não é a fanfic certa para se estar.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sim, eu sei que eu disse que não haveria continuação de Fangirl-ily, maaaaaaaaaaaaaas a quem estou querendo enganar, não é mesmo?

A ideia era ser uma oneshot, mas, pelo que parece ser a milésima vez nos últimos tempos, acabei me estendendo demais e decidi transformá-la em uma shortfic de, no máximo, sete capítulos (ou pelo menos irei tentar).

Pretendo concluí-la até o dia 20/02, mas, como minhas férias do trabalho terminam semana que vem, não sei se terei tanto tempo disponível... entretanto, vamos pensar nisso depois, rs

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu de escrever essa ideia que há meses me assolava - e que tentei ignorar, mas, como podem ver, não consegui.

Boa leitura, amores

* * *

 **1\. A Ruiva do Star Wars está de volta**

* * *

 **DOIS ANOS ANTES DO EPÍLOGO DE FANGIRL-ILY**

* * *

 **[DOMINGO – 24 DE JUNHO, 2018]**

* * *

— Ah, meu Deus, não acredito que você está aqui! — Marlene jogou os braços por cima dela, apertando-a fortemente contra si, fazendo com que Lily sentisse todo ar ser expelido de seus pulmões.

— Hey, Marley! — Lily sorriu assim que se afastou, feliz demais em ver a amiga. — Você pintou o cabelo! — Disse, notando que as pontas dos cabelos de Marlene estavam douradas. — Ficou linda!

— E você cortou o seu! A última foto no seu Instagram não mostrava que estava desse tamanho! — Marlene disse, puxando uma mexa ruiva e arregalando os olhos.

— É porque eu cortei ontem.

— Você é louca de cortar pelos ombros, mas ficou incrível! Tudo fica incrível nos seus cabelos ruivos. — Bufou. — Não que eu _sinta inveja_ de você. É claro que não.

Lily sorriu um pouco mais, puxando-a novamente para um abraço.

— E a Alice? E o Frank?

— Estão bem, nos esperando no meu apartamento... ou devo dizer _nosso?_ — Marlene deu um pulinho de felicidade antes de elas começarem a caminhar em direção à sala de bagagem. — Meu Deus, Lily, você lembra quando pensávamos em morar juntas? E fazíamos todos aqueles planos quando tínhamos, o quê? Dez anos? E agora nós _estamos realizando esse sonho!_

— Sim! — Lily assentiu, também animada. — Eu não consigo acreditar! — Pulou exatamente como a amiga havia feito minutos atrás.

— Vai ser _incrível!_ Ah! — Marlene disse, ao lembrar do que Helena Evans dissera no dia anterior. — Sua mãe pediu que eu te entregasse isso. — Esticou um chaveiro conhecido para Lily. — Ela disse que volta em uma semana, mas que você precisa ir colocar comida para o Padfoot pelo menos uma vez por dia, incluindo hoje, se não quiser que ele coma todo o jardim.

— Certo. — Lily assentiu e guardou a chave dentro da bolsa, sentindo as bochechas corarem logo em seguida. Hesitante, prosseguiu: — Hm, Marley... _ele_...?

— Sim, ele ainda mora lá. Exatamente como eu te falei na semana passada. E na anterior. — Marlene bufou para Lily. — E vocês já conversaram? Quero dizer, já sabem o que vão fazer agora que você está de volta?

— _Marley... —_ Lily reclamou da direção em que a conversa estava indo, mas Marlene não lhe deu atenção, prosseguindo:

— A "separação" de vocês foi pacífica, não foi? Quero dizer, vocês nem gritaram nem nada. Simplesmente conversaram e- — Deu de ombros. — Pensei que tivesse ficado subentendido que _iriam_ voltar quando você estivesse em Hogsmeade novamente.

— Nós _terminamos_ , Marlene. _Você sabe_ disso. Não há nada para ser feito. — Lily bufou e então esticou a mão para a sua mala que finalmente aparecera na esteira, sentindo-se irritada consigo mesma por ter iniciado aquela conversa. Aquele era um tópico muito sensível. — Seguiremos nossas vidas normalmente. — Adicionou, tentando parecer final.

— Certo. — Marlene rolou os olhos para ela, não acreditando em nenhuma de suas palavras. — Mas ele _sabe_ que você está voltando?

— Bem, o Sirius _sabe_ , portanto, imagino que ele também deva saber. — Deu de ombros, fingindo-se de desinteressada quando na verdade somente pensar no _nome dele_ fazia com que calafrios percorressem sua espinha.

Já faziam quase sete meses. Sete _longos_ meses desde aquele dia frio de inverno quando Lily reunira coragem para fazer algo que lhe doía somente de pensar. Sete meses desde que ele havia concordado, que era o _certo_ a ser feito, pois sabia que não adiantaria nada continuarem. Sete meses desde que Lily tomara uma das decisões mais difíceis de sua vida e que _ele a aceitara_ sem qualquer protesto.

— Mas, e você e o Peter, como estão? — Ela indagou, afastando os pensamentos doloridos da mente, sabendo que não ganharia nada com aquilo.

Marlene bufou ao ouvi-la, rolando os olhos para Lily enquanto abria o porta-malas de seu carro para que ela colocasse a bagagem.

— Nossa. Tudo bem que você estava evitando as minhas perguntas sobre ele, mas fazer _essa_ expressão? — Lily comentou, divertida. — Então não tem nada novo no paraíso?

— Lily Evans, porque você não entra logo no carro e para de fazer perguntas idiotas? — Marlene reclamou e então caminhou até a porta do motorista, abrindo-a e entrando rapidamente para dentro. Lily fez o mesmo, divertindo-se com o comportamento da amiga.

Lembrava de quando Marlene e Peter finalmente começaram a _ficar juntos_. Depois de meses apenas flertando, Peter a convidara para ir ao cinema e, desde então, eles podiam ser encontrados por todos os cantos aos amassos. Isto é, quando não estavam brigando, é claro.

Marlene, que era a pessoa com o pior histórico de relacionamentos que Lily conhecia, não queria nada sério (ou pelo menos fingia não querer), enquanto que Peter – que estava totalmente caído por ela – queria que Marlene aceitasse namorá-lo. A divergência de ideias entre os dois fazia com que eles se confrontassem com bastante frequência. Era bastante cômico como tudo sempre acabava com Marlene aparecendo na cozinha da casa dos Marauders de manhã, usando os pijamas de Peter.

Ou, pelo menos, era o que acontecia até Lily ir embora.

— Nós estamos... _bem_. — Marlene disse, por fim, percebendo que Lily continuava a encarando com expectativa. — Quero dizer, ele parou de insistir no assunto, então...

— No "assunto"...? Você está querendo dizer que ele parou de te pedir em namoro? — Lily questionou, interessada.

Marlene corou um pouco mais.

— Sim. Quero dizer, não fazia o menor sentido ele me pedir em namoro, Lily! Nós saímos algumas vezes e-

— Marlene, quando eu ainda estava com o- — Lily se interrompeu, sentindo a garganta apertar levemente. — _Antes_ de eu ir para a Espanha você vivia na casa dele! Vocês saíam juntos, dormiam juntos, estavam sempre conversando pelo telefone, WhatsApp e tudo o mais... se isso não é namorar, então eu sinceramente não sei o que é. Até vídeos vocês já gravaram juntos, por Vader!

— Nós _não_ estávamos namorando! — Marlene bufou e então adicionou, mudando drasticamente sua expressão: — Ah! Alice me deve vinte libras! — Sorriu, marota.

Lily franziu o cenho, sem compreender.

— Do que você está falando? Ela está te devendo vinte libras por quê?

— Porque ela disse que você voltaria do intercâmbio sem todos esses trejeitos _geeks_ e _starwarísticos_. — Marlene respondeu, divertida, piscando para Lily. — Eu e Frank apostamos quarenta libras que você era fã demais para deixar toda essa nerdice morrer, portanto cada um de nós ganha vinte libras de Alice.

Rolando os olhos para a amiga, Lily suspirou antes de sorrir. Bem, seu amor por Star Wars era algo que nem mesmo o tempo poderia apagar.

 _Pelo menos isso_ , ela pensou, amarga, mas então afastou os pensamentos rapidamente. Não. Ela não ficaria se remoendo. A volta à Hogsmeade era algo bom. E, por conta disso, ela agiria como a pessoa feliz e totalmente saudosa que ela _tinha que ser_.

Lily estava voltando para casa, para a família, para os amigos.

Só não estava voltando para _ele_ , mas, bem, ela sempre soube como as coisas seriam. Não era como se houvesse nutrido esperanças por todos aqueles meses.

 _Não mesmo_.

* * *

Os gritos de Alice soaram nos ouvidos de Lily assim que ela abriu a porta e os braços da amiga rodearam-na, apertando-a antes mesmo que colocasse um pé do lado de dentro.

Retribuiu o aperto, sentindo o coração aquecer ao perceber o quanto sentira falta daquilo. Nem mesmo os gritos histéricos da amiga – que outrora teriam feito com que Lily bufasse, mesmo que ela vivesse fazendo o mesmo – fizeram com que ela quisesse soltá-la.

— Deixe-a respirar, Alie. — A voz de Frank soou próxima de onde as duas estavam. Dando um último apertão em Lily, Alice finalmente se afastou, um sorriso gigantesco espreitando seus lábios. Sabendo que tinha um sorriso idêntico no rosto, Lily voltou-se para o garoto que havia interrompido o momento das duas, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele, só para receber um risinho indulgente e um abraço quase tão apertado quanto o de Alice como resposta.

— Agora quem é que está deixando ela sem ar? — Alice bufou com a hipocrisia do namorado, embora continuasse sorrindo.

Afastando-se, mas sem tirar um braço dos ombros de Lily, Frank voltou-se para Alice.

— Bem, estou apenas muito feliz que poderei ter minhas conversas semanais sobre todas essas coisas _geeks_ para as quais você não tem paciência, já que agora minha _companheira_ está de volta. — Frank resmungou em uma clara indireta, no que Alice rolou os olhos, fazendo com que Lily sorrisse ainda mais ao observar toda aquela cena.

— Ah, Alice, você deve quarenta libras para nós dois. — Marlene adicionou, lembrada pelas palavras de Frank. — Lily continua sendo a boa e velha nerd de sempre.

— Ah, meu Vader, como é bom ver vocês! Eu estava morrendo de saudades! — Lily finalmente disse, conseguindo controlar as lágrimas de alegria que tentavam escapar de seus olhos. Apertou um pouco a cintura de Frank antes de se afastar e olhar ao redor. Haviam algumas caixas de móveis e utensílios por todo o lado, indicativo da mudança recente. — Ah, isso vai ficar maravilhoso, Marley! — Ela disse depois de analisar com admiração o tamanho e as disposições das paredes e janelas da sala até a entrada para a cozinha, voltando-se para a amiga com adoração. — Não consigo acreditar que _nós estamos mesmo fazendo isso!_

Marlene sorriu ainda mais e, puxando Alice pelo braço, atirou-se sobre Lily novamente, prensando-a entre elas, como um grande e histérico sanduíche de Lily Evans.

— Vocês vão _mesmo_ me matar pela falta de ar. — Lily conseguiu brincar, ofegando. As amigas se afastaram, relutantes.

— Vem, Lily, deixa eu te mostrar o resto da _nossa casa_. — Marlene deu ênfase nas últimas palavras, deixando bastante clara a apreciação daquilo tudo. — Façam café! — Adicionou para Alice e Frank que obviamente já conheciam todo aquele apartamento, afinal eles ajudaram Marlene com grande parte da mudança.

— Não! Eu _não tomo mais café!_ — Lily acrescentou, relutante. Não era algo que ela gostasse de lembrar.

— Chá então! — Marlene rolou os olhos para ela antes de voltar a puxá-la. — Certo, como você não estava aqui, eu acabei não escolhendo um quarto... _não exatamente_ , pelo menos, porque tenho dormido neste daqui desde que vim para cá, há dois dias. — Indicou a primeira das três portas que haviam no corredor.

Lily adentrou e ficou admirada com o tamanho do aposento. Quando Marlene dissera que havia ganhado um apartamento de aniversário e basicamente avisara que Lily iria mudar para lá com ela – dividindo as contas e tudo o mais, é claro – assim que voltasse, ela não pensou que seria _aquele tipo_ de apartamento. Certo, ela sabia que os McKinnon eram _muito ricos_ — e "muito ricos" parecia apenas pouco para dizer o que eles realmente eram – mas ela não pensou que o _presente de aniversário_ da amiga fosse ser tão... _requintado_.

É claro, elas cresceram juntas e Lily _sabia_ que Marlene tinha muito _poder aquisitivo_ , embora a amiga não costumasse comentar e tudo o mais, principalmente porque se sentia incomodada com os _exageros_ da família, mas aquilo era simplesmente...

— _Demais._ — Lily disse, após sair da terceira porta do corredor, tendo descoberto que era um banheiro social (sendo que já havia um em cada um dos quartos). Voltou-se para a amiga, sentindo os olhos arregalarem. — Marlene, isso é _demais_ para mim. Quero dizer, eu-

— Shh- — Marlene bufou e então rolou os olhos para Lily. — _Eu sei_. Eu disse que não queria algo tão... _espalhafatoso_. Eu só queria um lugar legal para passar os anos de universitária, mas você sabe como meu pai é. — A amiga rolou os olhos novamente. — _Não ouse_ me dizer que você não vai aceitar a minha oferta, porque é somente por sua causa que eu continuo aqui. Quero dizer, como eu _poderia_ morar sozinha nisso? — Dramatizou antes de fazer um gesto com as mãos, indicando o lugar ao redor. — Sem falar que agora você foi _contratada,_ Lily. Em poucos meses vai ter uma pequena fortuna e vai poder comprar dois apartamentos iguais a este. Você _sabe_ disso.

Lily rolou os olhos.

— Não exagere, Marley. — Ela disse e suspirou, só para sorrir logo em seguida. — É que, bem, eu só achei que fossemos ter algo mais como casa do _Teddy e Marshall_ ao invés de a casa do _Barney_.

— Bom, você sabe que ele tem um _Stormtrooper_ na sala. Não é assim tão _diferente_. Para falar a verdade, com você aqui, vai ser _legen..._

— _Wait for it..._

— _Dary!_ — Marlene completou e voltou a abraçar Lily. — Ah, meu Deus, eu estava com _tanta_ saudade de você! É tão triste não ter ninguém para completar minhas referências. Quero dizer, eu amo a Alice, mas não era a mesma coisa sem você por aqui.

— _Nisso_ eu tenho de concordar. — Alice, que estivera escutando as amigas da entrada do corredor, se aproximou. — É realmente revoltante ter de aguentar esses dois — e indicou Marlene e Frank que ainda estava na sala — sem você por perto. Somente quando você estava fora é que percebi que só durei todo esse tempo aturando ambos porque, quando começavam a ficar _nerds_ demais, era sempre a você que eles recorriam. — E estremeceu de forma teatral.

— Por Vader, vocês duas! Vão acabar me fazendo chorar! — Lily bradou, mas já era tarde. Naquele momento, lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. — Ah, eu só estou _tão feliz_ por estar de volta. Em todos esses meses, mesmo com as visitas de vocês, não era a mesma coisa. Quero dizer, eu tinha esse amigo que entendia alguma coisa ou outra de _Sherlock_ e Star Trek, mas era tão zero à esquerda em todo o resto... — Ela disse, sabendo que estava se atendo a futilidades quando na verdade estava esfuziante só por estar perto daquelas duas novamente.

Por todo o tempo em que esteve fora, apesar de todo o contentamento e satisfação de estar fazendo algo que ela sempre sonhou, ter oportunidade de se especializar ainda mais na área que amava, Internet e Redes Sociais, além de toda a programação e _hardware_ envolvidos, Lily se sentira sozinha. Não que se arrependesse, claro que não, pois sabia que tinha feito o que era certo. A prova incontestável daquilo era que, finalmente, no mês anterior, fora efetivada na empresa para a qual sempre sonhara trabalhar. Certo, não era a que _sempre_ sonhara trabalhar, mas, levando _tudo em consideração_ , era quase irônico que Lily tivesse conseguido um trabalho de verdade no site e editora _Fanction Inc._

— O chá está pronto! Temos pizzas também. Não que seja uma combinação exatamente agradável...— Frank disse as palavras mágicas, fazendo com que Lily lembrasse do fato de que estava há várias horas sem comer.

Mais rápido do que seria prudente, levando em consideração o histórico dela quando o assunto era _correr_ — ou andar, caminhar, se mover, pensar, etc. – ela se direcionou para a sala e, por conta disso, _é claro_ que ela precisava se estatelar no chão, tropeçando na primeira caixa que teve a desventura de estar no seu caminho.

— Oh, aí está a ruiva. — E, _é claro_ que Sirius Black estaria ali para presenciar aquela cena. — Lily Evans agindo como Lily Evans. O mundo está em seu lugar novamente.

Erguendo-se do modo menos humilhante possível – o que, _pela Força_ , não era grande coisa – Lily voltou-se para encarar o recém-chegado de forma irritada. Só para sentir um sorriso explodir em seu rosto ao deparar-se não apenas com Sirius, mas com Remus e Peter também.

Achando que aquele deveria ser o _dia-de-esmagar-Lily-Evans_ , ela se deixou ser abraçada por cada um dos garotos, sentindo mais vontade de chorar do que era razoável. _Foram apenas sete meses, Lily,_ pensava consigo mesma. _Você falou com eles quase todos os dias_ , continuava a resmungar mentalmente.

 _Quase todos_ , na verdade. Não que aquilo devesse importar. _Claro que não_.

— Céus, olha só para você! — Sirius, que ainda estava com o braço sobre ela e não parecia que iria largá-la tão cedo (não que ela se importasse), disse, puxando-a para ele enquanto a analisava profundamente com seus olhos cinzentos e perspicazes. — Cortou o cabelo, ruiva. Ficou bem em você. — Franziu o cenho. — Na verdade, você fica mais _adulta_ assim.

— Bem, suponho que isso seja bom. — Ela bufou. — Eu _sou_ adulta, afinal de contas.

— Uhum. — Sirius comentou, embora não parecesse confiar em suas palavras. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse comentar qualquer coisa, Remus chegou até eles com uma xícara de chá esticada para Lily.

Ela sorriu para ele, embora não tenha conseguido evitar a pequena careta que surgiu em seu rosto antes de bebericar o líquido.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Então... _você parou mesmo com o café?_ — E Lily sabia que sua pergunta abrangia bem mais do que _somente_ aquilo, afinal ele _conhecia_ os motivos pelos quais ela havia parado.

— Sim. — Ela disse e se xingou por parecer tão triste. — Meus ossos vão agradecer pela folga.

— Eu imagino... — Sirius estreitou os olhos, mas ela não lhe deu tempo de continuar com o que sabia ser um "interrogatório Black" _,_ que era certamente pior do que uma investigação da CIA. E muito mais perigoso, levando em consideração _quem_ era o melhor amigo dele além dela mesma.

— Mas, e vocês dois, como estão? Eu vi alguns vídeos... — Ela perguntou, olhando de Sirius para Remus e fingiu não ter hesitado levemente ao dizer aquilo, sabendo que estava mentindo. Sim, _ela vira_ os vídeos, ao passar rapidamente por eles no YouTube. E, _sim_ , ela não os assistira por muito tempo porque tinha medo... _de acabar vendo coisas que não queria._

— Você _sabe_ como estamos. Eu falei com você ontem! — Sirius bufou, sabendo que ela estava mudando de assunto.

Lily rolou os olhos para ele.

— Bem, mas agora eu _posso_ ver as expressões de vocês para saber se há algo errado ou não. — Deu de ombros, condescendente.

Remus sorriu para ela.

— Estamos ótimos. — Falou. — A única coisa errada é o fato de que Sirius continua sendo insuportável como sempre. — Rolou os olhos, embora de modo carinhoso como Lily pode perceber diante do olhar que ele lançou para o namorado. — Mas suponho que eu deveria saber, afinal se ele não mudou depois de todos esses anos... — E deu de ombros.

— A esperança é a última que morre, não é? — Lily disse, sorrindo levemente.

Remus riu, indulgente.

— Mas _morre_.

— Ai.

— Okay, eu sei que vocês são os garotos favoritos da ruiva e tudo o mais, mas eu _também_ estava com saudades e _também_ gostaria de um pouco de atenção. — Peter, que até então estivera conversando com Marlene ( _tentando_ , para ser mais preciso), aproximou-se, também colocando um braço sobre os ombros dela, sem se preocupar em afastar Sirius.

— Oi, Pete. — Lily sorriu para ele, abraçando-o pela cintura. — Você também é um dos meus _favoritos_ , você sabe. — Ela disse, fazendo-o bufar.

— Está dizendo isso só porque estou na sua frente e não quer quebrar meu coração. — Ele resmungou, fazendo-a rir. — Mas está tudo bem, ruiva, você, apesar de ser um doce, também não é a _minha garota favorita_. — Adicionou e lançou um olhar rápido na direção onde Marlene se encontrava, corada e parecendo irritada.

— Eu diria que _não_. — Lily piscou, solidária, para o garoto. — Ela está muito ruim?

— Se eu fosse uma pessoa mentirosa diria que _não_ só para poupar o meu orgulho. Mas como _não sou_ mentiroso, devo admitir que ela está, sim, sendo muito maléfica. — Deu de ombros, não muito afetado. — Não que isso faça qualquer efeito para me parar.

Lily soltou uma risadinha divertida.

— Bem, boa sorte. _Eu acho_.

Peter deu de ombros novamente, fazendo-a rir mais um pouco.

— Como foi em _Granada?_ Já está fluente em espanhol e tudo? — Ele perguntou, mudando de assunto para um tópico menos patético do que suas investidas totalmente falhas na McKinnon.

— Eu não diria isso, mas aprendi algumas coisas que você certamente aprovaria. — Disse. — Eles são bastante criativos para xingamentos, na verdade.

— Oh, eu vou adorar, tenho certeza. — Peter sorriu em aprovação.

— Hey! — Alice chamou-os, fazendo com que os quatro voltassem em sua direção. Ela se aproximou e puxou Frank. — Sorriam! — E, sem esperar que se preparassem de modo apropriado, Marlene, que havia ficado com o celular de Alice na mão, numa clara tentativa de ficar distante do grupo, ou mais especificamente de um _integrante do_ grupo, tirou uma foto. — Deixa eu ver! — Alice pulou alegremente em direção à Marley, sorrindo para a foto antes de postá-la sem qualquer hesitação em suas redes sociais. — Ah, as pessoas vão ficar felizes em te ver novamente, Lily. Todos sempre estão perguntando quando você vai aparecer no canal novamente. — Adicionou, sorridente.

Influenciados pela amizade com os _Marauders_ que, após a primeira _"festa"_ na casa de Marlene se tornaram muitíssimo próximos do casal, Alice e Frank decidiram criar um canal para eles. Lily lembrava de ter apoiado totalmente na época, tão _imersa_ como estava naquele mundo de Youtubers e tudo o mais. Os Marauders, é claro, incentivaram os dois, ajudando-os com os conteúdos e edições, assim como Lily, que participara várias vezes de incontáveis vídeos – principalmente quando Frank queria companhia _nerd –_ até que, por fim, eles foram ganhando espaço.

Era divertido, na verdade, assistir aos vídeos dos dois – e esses Lily não pulava quando via pelo YouTube – que eram tão diferentes, mas se davam tão bem. Seus episódios eram bem diversificados, na verdade, desde séries e coisas geeks do Frank até assuntos polêmicos que Lily sabia que a _problematizadora-Alice_ adorava tratar.

Não era surpresa que as pessoas simplesmente _amassem o casal_.

— Não acho que- — Lily começou a falar em resposta ao comentário da amiga, mas foi interrompida por Sirius que murmurou baixinho, próximo aos seus ouvidos, de modo que somente ela pudesse ouvir:

— _Todos_ ficarão felizes em te ver, Lily, porque _todos_ estavam com saudades.

Ela não quis pensar muito no que aquelas palavras significavam, se é que significavam alguma coisa.

Lily não queria ter esperanças. Ela _jurara_ que não teria esperanças.

Ela não iria surtar como antes, nem agir como uma idiota. Como Sirius ressaltara: ela era adulta. Tinha _amadurecido_ no tempo que estivera fora, morando sozinha e tudo. Estava trabalhando agora – em um trabalho de verdade e não numa loja de CD's ou o estágio que consumia cada maldita hora de sua vida de um ano atrás, fazendo com que quase não tivesse tempo para... _outras coisas_ — e estava mais próxima de realizar seus sonhos, tanto profissionais quanto acadêmicos, do que jamais estivera antes, principalmente depois do intercâmbio e agora que faltava tão pouco tempo para concluir seu curso.

Lily não tomava mais café, porque ela não queria mais ter _vícios_. Ou lembranças. Mas ela podia ignorar esta última parte enquanto dissesse para si mesma que evitar o café faria bem para seus ossos. Ela tinha alguma dificuldade em assistir algumas cenas Han/Leia – para não dizer que ela deliberadamente pulava tais cenas, porque admitir isso seria trazer à tona o fato de que o seu amor por Star Wars estava abalado, o que certamente _não ajudaria em nada_ — e tinha parado de escrever fanfics também. Ou lê-las. Mas ela também ignorava isso, dizendo que o fato de estar _trabalhando_ no site, que por anos fora o lugar onde publicara suas histórias, fazia com que ela precisasse ser mais séria, mesmo que tivesse parado muito tempo antes de ser, de fato, contratada.

Lily _não_ iria agir como uma fangirl jovem e hormonal. Ela tinha passado daquela fase. Ela não iria enlouquecer e sair pulando pela casa ou ter ataques por causa... bem, por causa de _seus ídolos_.

Agora ela sabia lidar com tudo aquilo. Ou, melhor dizendo: agora ela _não tinha qualquer motivo_ para lidar com tudo aquilo.

 _"Então por que você está tremendo só por ver o nome dele?_ ", uma parte dela, a parte que ela odiava, se perguntava enquanto ela puxava o celular e acessava o Instagram para ver a foto em que havia sido marcada minutos atrás. A foto, onde ela tinha uma expressão de surpresa divertida enquanto era abraçada por Sirius e Peter enquanto Alice, Frank e Remus se empoleiravam ao redor, tinha a legenda " _A Ruiva do Star Wars está de volta!"_ e, abaixo, o nome _Prongs e outras 1.203 pessoas curtiram_ se destacava.

Não, ela _definitivamente_ não iria agir como uma fangirl. Não _mesmo_.

* * *

James encarava o teto do quarto de hotel, agitado. Ou, bem, ele estava dizendo para si mesmo que estava agitado e não _nervoso_. Não havia qualquer motivo que justificasse estar nervoso, portanto assumia que fosse apenas uma agitação daquelas que surgem sem qualquer causa específica além de, bem, _agitar_.

Tamborilando os dedos contra as cobertas, ouvindo o ritmo abafado que as batidas produziam, ele tentava _não pensar_. Queria manter a mente em branco, afastada de qualquer coisa que não fosse o teto daquele quarto e o barulho dos próprios dedos.

Mas _é claro que ele não conseguiu_.

Suspirando para a própria derrota, James esticou a mão para o celular que havia deixado sobre a mesa de cabeceira apenas alguns minutos atrás. Pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, acessou o Twitter, esperando ver alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa,_ nas contas de seus amigos.

Tudo estava _exatamente igual_ a minutos atrás.

— Vamos, James, pare com isso. — Bufou para si mesmo, sentindo-se patético.

Erguendo-se com algum esforço, James espreguiçou-se e soltou o celular sobre a cama antes de se direcionar para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho.

Mais um. Seria o terceiro em menos de uma hora e não havia qualquer justificativa para estar fazendo aquilo exceto... _a agitação_ que o corroía.

McGonagall chegaria em meia hora e, assim que eles conversassem e terminassem de ver os papéis que precisavam ser revisados, ele poderia voltar para Hogsmeade.

 _Não_ que ele estivesse _nervoso_ sobre voltar para casa. _Claro que não_.

Bufando, voltou a guardar a toalha no armário sabendo que estava agindo feito um louco.

— Faça algo produtivo, James Potter. Não fique como um pamonha aí, parado. _Agitado._ — Rolou os olhos para si mesmo e então se encaminhou até sua mala, puxando-a para perto, esticando-se para abri-la e tirar seu notebook de lá.

Ele iria terminar de editar o vídeo que gravara no dia anterior. Assim, quando chegasse em casa, poderia dormir. Isso s _e todo o café_ que ele havia ingerido deixasse que ele fechasse os olhos. O que ele tinha certas desconfianças de que não aconteceria.

Suspirando, passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Hm, talvez seja melhor deixar isso para quando chegar em casa. — Murmurou consigo mesmo e voltou a guardar o notebook. _Só_ para pegar o celular logo em seguida.

Recusando-se a acessar o Twitter só para se frustrar novamente, James acessou seu Facebook, baixando um pouco pela timeline, curtindo uma coisa ou outra. Inquieto, passou para o Snap, observando que não havia nada de muito interessante por lá também, portanto migrou para o Instagram. Deu uma olhada em seus _directs,_ abrindo-o _s_ à esmo – pois eram demais para que ele pudesse ler todos, de fato – e então pôs-se a baixar pelo _feed_ , imaginando que se frustraria também.

— Céus, onde está a Minnie? — Resmungou consigo mesmo, sentindo-se estúpido.

Estava prestes a fechar o aplicativo quando o _feed_ recarregou, deixando _aquela foto_ à mostra.

Não havia nem um minuto desde que tinha sido publicada no perfil da Alice.

— " _A Ruiva do Star Wars está de volta"_. — Ele leu em voz alta, sem saber exatamente como se sentir com tudo aquilo.

Sirius tinha um braço possessivo nos ombros da garota enquanto dava um daqueles seus sorrisos extremamente grandes. Peter também a estava abraçando e ela retribuía, segurando-o pela cintura. Remus, por sua vez, estava do lado de Sirius, um braço apoiado nos ombros de Alice que segurava Frank com uma mão.

James supôs que Marlene havia tirado a foto, afinal ele sabia – assim como todas as caixas de mudança na foto indicavam – que aquele era o apartamento novo dela.

 _Delas._

Ele sabia, é claro, pois ouvira Peter comentar que _ela_ iria morar lá quando voltasse. Não que ele estivesse interessado naquele fato. Ou chateado com aquilo. Não, ele _definitivamente não_ estava, afinal, ele já havia se acostumado com a janela fechada em frente à do quarto que ele usava para gravar os vídeos.

Não era como se aquela visão o incomodasse. Já haviam se passado vários _meses_. James já se acostumara.

Melhor: James _deixara_ de se importar.

Ele se importava tão pouco que até mesmo curtiu a foto, para demonstrar que nada daquilo o afetava. Aquele ato não tinha nada a ver com o fato de uma parte da mente dele – a que ele mais odiava – querer que ela _visse_ que ele havia curtido.

 _Claro que não_.

As batidas rígidas na porta o liberaram de uma batalha interna, o que ele agradeceu. Sorriu ao ver McGonagall, séria como sempre.

Era bom, ele pensou, ter alguém _imutável_ como McGonagall perto dele. Alguém _confiável_. Alguém que _não iria deixá-lo_.

Certo, James, _apenas pare com isso_.

* * *

 **[ALGUMAS HORAS MAIS TARDE]**

* * *

— Obrigado pela carona, ruiva! — Sirius disse e então esticou-se para dar um beijo na bochecha dela. — Vê se aparece na Movie-Maker! — Adicionou antes de abrir a porta do carona. — Aberforth não comenta sobre isso, mas ele morre de saudades.

Lily sorriu para ele, nostálgica ao lembrar do antigo chefe.

— Amanhã eu passo por lá.

— Vou fazer _chá_ para te esperar. — Sirius bufou para ela, sarcástico. — Não precisa ficar nervosa, ruiva, _ele_ ainda não está em casa. — Adicionou, percebendo a inquietação dela e então saiu, fazendo-a rolar os olhos.

— Tchau, Lily. — Remus, que estava sentado no banco traseiro, observando os dois com a expressão divertida, esticou-se para a frente de modo que conseguisse abraçá-la levemente. — Fica bem, ruiva. É bom ter você de volta.

— É bom estar de volta, Remie. — Ela piscou para ele e então o observou sair e caminhar até os portões da casa ao lado, onde Sirius o esperava com um guarda-chuva aberto, porque _é claro_ que estava chovendo. — Certo, Lily, vamos logo. — Ela murmurou consigo mesma, finalmente desviando o olhar da _vizinhança_ enquanto observava os portões da garagem abrirem. Assim que estacionou o carro do lado de dentro, pegou a chave e abriu a porta da garagem que levava direto para a sala. Assim que adentrou, sorriu. — É como se nada tivesse mudado. — Murmurou consigo mesma enquanto caminhava por entre os móveis da casa onde havia crescido.

Certo, tudo bem que somente alguns meses haviam se passado desde que ela fora para o intercâmbio, mas ainda assim, era estranhamente reconfortante para ela que a sua casa – ou melhor dizendo: a casa dos seus pais – continuasse a mesma. Era bom saber que, apesar de todas as mudanças em sua vida, ela sempre poderia retornar para aquele lugar e se sentir como ela mesma novamente.

Caminhou até a cozinha e sorriu ao ver o post-it grudado na geladeira em que a mãe havia escrito "tem biscoitos na geladeira". Ela não seria Helena Evans se não arranjasse um jeito de mimá-la, mesmo estando fora.

Pegando os biscoitos, Lily voltou até a sala, ligando a TV sem qualquer pretensão de assistir, somente para trazer algum som para dentro de casa. Ligando as luzes por cada cômodo que passava, caminhou até as portas que a levavam para o jardim, soltando a bandeja de biscoitos sobre um aparador antes de abri-las, sorridente.

Padfoot a derrubou sem qualquer cerimônia, exatamente como Lily havia esperado que ele fizesse. Ele estava maior do que ela lembrava, o que a fez imaginar se Helena não estava o alimentando mais do que o necessário.

— Oi, garoto. — Lily disse, coçando suas orelhas com adoração, feliz pela recepção calorosa. — Eu estava com saudades de você, _Pads_. Bom menino. — Sorriu para ele, deixando que ele pulasse e a lambesse, apesar de estar com um cheiro terrível de cachorro molhado por causa da chuva. — Quando o tempo melhorar eu vou te levar para tomar banho, Padfoot. Eu amo você, mas você está definitivamente _fedorento_.

Ele latiu em resposta, como se estivesse concordando. Lily se ergueu do chão onde havia caído e então abriu o armário no qual a mãe guardava sua comida, pegando um pouco – mais do que um pouco, na verdade – e enchendo o prato dele, o qual ele atacou rapidamente. Enchendo sua tigela de água, Lily acariciou-o mais um pouco antes de voltar para dentro e fechar as portas.

Estava ficando tarde e, apesar de ela querer muito ficar ali para brincar com ele, ainda precisava pegar algumas coisas que faltavam do seu antigo quarto e não queria acabar pegando uma chuva muito forte na ida.

Suspirando para a roupa totalmente suja das patas de Padfoot, direcionou-se para as escadas, sentindo novamente a nostalgia a atingir. Por curiosidade, abriu a porta do quarto de Petunia antes de ir para o seu e sentiu um aperto no estômago ao deparar-se com ele totalmente vazio.

Petunia havia se mudado para Londres no ano anterior, assim que voltara do intercâmbio e se formara. Ela recebera uma proposta de emprego na Ordem da Fênix, uma das acessorias comerciais para influenciadores digitais mais renomadas do país e onde ela trabalharia junto de Minerva McGonagall, a advogada e também agente dos _Marauders_.

Lily lembrava de ficar quase uma hora no telefone agradecendo a mulher por ter dado uma oportunidade daquelas para a irmã. Era basicamente o sonho de Petunia lidar com contratos e todas essas coisas. Não que Lily pudesse entender essa fissuração, é claro.

Apesar disso tudo, ainda era estranho não encontrar o quarto espetacularmente organizado de Petunia, mas sim somente o guarda-roupa vazio e a cama. Fechando a porta, Lily perguntou-se como deveria ter sido para os pais quando as duas filhas decidiram sair de casa em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

Afastando tais pensamentos, Lily finalmente abriu o próprio quarto, sentindo o sorriso se espalhar pelo seu rosto ao deparar-se com todos os pôsteres e móveis no lugar de sempre.

Sentindo-se como se aquele fosse mais um dia comum, depois de voltar da Movie-Maker, Lily soltou a bandeja de biscoitos na mesa de cabeceira e atirou-se em sua cama, fechando os olhos ao sentir o conforto entre seus travesseiros.

— Meu Vader, eu senti tanta falta de você. — Ela murmurou para o colchão, lembrando-se da cama em que dormira enquanto estivera na República Universitária em Granada. Estremeceu. — E de vocês também. — Ela puxou os próprios travesseiros, sabendo que estava falando com um objeto inanimado, mas sem conseguir se importar.

Tudo estava exatamente como havia deixado antes de ir, exceto as roupas – que ela sabia que Marlene havia levado para o apartamento na semana anterior com a ajuda de Alice. Isso para não contar as que estavam nas malas de Lily.

O apartamento só ficou pronto duas semanas atrás, contudo Marlene não quis ir para lá até que Lily estivesse com as passagens compradas de volta para casa. Portanto, apesar de Marlene ter levado grande parte das coisas dela e dos móveis e decorações que elas haviam escolhido por meio de lojas online, os móveis do quarto de Lily ainda não haviam sido retirados dali.

Sabendo que teria de sair da cama antes que acabasse dormindo por conta do cansaço que as horas de viagem causaram, Lily gemeu antes de se erguer, encaminhando-se até o canto próximo ao banheiro onde haviam várias caixas que Helena separara para que ela colocasse suas coisas.

Depois de dar play em sua playlist, Lily começou a cantarolar enquanto puxava com cuidado seus pôsteres e objetos das paredes e estantes. Sorriu ao perceber que sua mãe deveria ter limpado tudo pelo menos uma vez na semana. Por Vader, como alguém podia ser mais maravilhosa que Helena Evans?

— Hey, Yoda. — Lily murmurou para o _funko_ de Mestre Yoda que vivia desde sempre em cima de sua escrivaninha. — _Para a casa nova vamos nós_.

Terminando de juntar todas as coisas que queria de cima da escrivaninha e prateleiras, Lily suspirou ao voltar-se para a janela que estava fechada. Sirius havia dito que _ele não estava em casa_. Então não teria problema, certo? Ela queria _muito_ aquela cortina de Darth Vader. Lily passara grande parte do tempo extremamente frustrada enquanto estava em seu quarto na Espanha, sentindo que faltava alguma coisa toda vez que olhava para a janela e o Lorde não estava lá, a encarando e dando _força_.

Seria só o trabalho de abrir a janela rapidinho para desparafusar o suporte e fechá-la rapidamente. Quão ruim poderia ser?

— Não muito. — Murmurou consigo mesma e então pegou a chave de fenda que havia separado para aquele propósito antes de se encaminhar até a janela e, em um impulso, abri-la.

O suspiro de alívio que escapou dos lábios de Lily foi intenso. Seu coração estava batendo forte e, embora ela soubesse que estava sendo estúpida, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao deparar-se com a janela do _vizinho_ totalmente fechada.

— Bem, graças a Vader. — Ela disse e então pôs-se a trabalhar, desparafusando pelo lado de fora antes de voltar-se para dentro e terminar o trabalho.

Foi rápido e totalmente _indolor_. Ou, bem, _quase_ indolor, afinal é _claro_ que ela precisava derrubar o suporte sobre os pés e xingar até os antepassados de Obi-Wan enquanto pulava no lugar. Mas, levando em consideração todo o resto, não fora nada muito exorbitante.

Puxando a cortina do suporte caído, Lily começou a dobrá-la animadamente, imaginando a disposição dos móveis e como tudo ficaria assim que terminasse de arrumar seu _novo quarto_. Depois de guardar a cortina e o suporte dentro de uma caixa, Lily estava prestes a fechar a janela quando um som esquisito veio do andar de baixo.

Franzindo o cenho e sentindo-se imediatamente alerta, Lily saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas lentamente enquanto rogava à Força que não fosse _nada demais_.

Ela _tinha_ trancado todas as portas, portanto não _havia_ como ninguém ter entrado.

Exceto Padfoot. Que, Vader sabia como, tinha conseguido abrir a porta dos fundos e tinha entrado – e sujado – casa à dentro, deixando todo o chão cheio de marcas de suas patas molhadas de chuva.

— _Pela Força_ , Padfoot! Eu acabei de voltar e é _assim_ que você me recepciona? — Lily bufou, sabendo que demoraria muito mais tempo do que havia planejado ali, pois agora teria de passar um pano por todos os lugares onde aquele cachorro hiperativo havia cruzado. Resmungando, Lily colocou-o para fora, certificando-se de trancar a porta antes de começar o trabalho braçal.

Demorou bem uns quarenta minutos até que tudo estivesse limpo novamente – não limpo tipo Helena Evans, mas _limpo_ o suficiente.

Sentindo-se totalmente exausta, Lily pensou que seria melhor voltar no dia seguinte para terminar de empacotar o que faltava – que no caso era somente os novecentos mil livros que ela tinha em sua estante – ou até mesmo fazer isso quando o caminhão de mudança viesse buscar os móveis. Subindo as escadas muito devagar, ela tentou não pensar no trabalhão que teria para baixar todas as caixas que _já havia_ enchido.

— Bem, por hoje era só isso. Eu preciso dormir antes que acabe desmaiando... — Resmungou, pensando na falta que ela sentia de café. Ao pensar isso, lembrou-se do armário no andar de baixo, onde sempre guardara todos os tipos de café e canecas que possuía... — Não, você _não vai_ cair em tentação. — Bufou e então voltou a entrar em seu quarto. — Você está há quatro meses sem tomar café, você não vai voltar atrás agora. Seus ossos irão agradecer e você vai se sentir...

 _Abismada_.

Era assim que ela se sentia ao erguer os olhos para a janela que esquecera aberta – e por onde a chuva havia entrado, molhando todo o chão à sua volta – e deparar-se com _ele_ a encarando, parecendo tão surpreso quanto ela própria.

Mas _é claro_ que ela não surtaria.

 _Claro que não_.

* * *

 **NOTAS: E aí, gente, o que acharam?**

 **Sim, eu sei que tem muita gente querendo me matar, mas se lembrem que, no final, tudo dá certo, rs**

 **O que seria de Jily sem um pouco de sofrência, não é mesmo?**

 **Por favor, me contem o que acharam, sim? Vou amar vê-los por aqui!**

 **Dúvidas, sugestões, etc, estou sempre nas redes sociais que estão linkadas no meu perfil!**

 **Beijinhos e até breve, amores**


	2. 2 Algumas coisas nunca mudam

**SHIP OF YOU(TUBE)**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans tinha pensado que, naquele ponto de sua vida, no auge de seus vinte e dois anos, já teria superado sua fase de fangirl. Só que, ao voltar para sua cidade natal, Hogsmeade, e deparar-se com o seu antigo ídolo e ex namorado, James Potter, percebe que velhos hábitos nem sempre podem ser esquecidos e que, apesar de todas as reviravoltas, alguns ships continuam sendo endgame.

[CONTINUAÇÃO DE FANGIRL-ILY]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ESSA HISTÓRIA SE PASSA DOIS ANOS ANTES DO EPÍLOGO DE FANGIRL-ILY!

Ou seja: acontece depois do último capítulo de FGLY, porém ANTES dos acontecimentos do epílogo, certo?

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Shortfic (eu espero) de, no máximo, sete capítulos.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Olaaar, peeps! Tudo bem, amores?

Ah, finalmente consegui vir aqui postar o segundo capítulo de SOYT. Estive postergando por todos esses dias, até que hoje, num dos meus últimos momentos de férias, me forcei a parar de procrastinar e finalizei o capítulo, rsrs

Ah, eu fiquei muito feliz com toda a recepção que tive de vocês! Que bom saber que irão me acompanhar em mais uma história doida, com a doida da Lily e o doido do James *-*

Bem, vou deixá-los ler mais um pouco da história desse OTP que só sofre nas minhas mãos, rsrs 

* * *

**2\. Algumas coisas nunca mudam**

* * *

 **[DOMINGO – 24 DE JUNHO, 2018]**

* * *

James suspirou aliviado quando desceu do táxi em frente à sua casa. A viagem de uma hora de avião de Londres até Hogsmeade havia terminado com os seus nervos e tudo em que conseguia pensar pelo caminho até ali era que, assim que chegasse em seu quarto, ficaria deitado sobre a sua cama sem fazer absolutamente nada pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas

Com pressa, ele abriu os portões, sentindo as gotas fortes da chuva molharem suas costas e cabelos – não que ele se importasse muito, é claro, porque a água fria parecia aliviar um pouco do cansaço que os dias abafados em Londres haviam causado.

— Prongs! — Sirius sorriu para ele assim que entrou em casa.

— Vocês já voltaram! — James comentou, surpreso. Tinha pensado que o amigo não estaria em casa até mais tarde.

— Remus e eu acabamos pegando carona até aqui, mas o Peter ficou. Você sabe como ele é com a McKinnon. — Sirius rolou os olhos, sorrindo de forma divertida. — Pelo menos nunca mais vai poder dizer que eu e o Remus enrolamos muito. — Riu.

— Mas _eu vou_ poder dizer, porque vocês enrolaram _muito_ mesmo. — James retrucou. — Se você e o Remus não tivessem se acertado, eu não sei se conseguiria conviver com vocês sem acabar cometendo assassinato.

Sirius deu de ombros, desfazendo de suas palavras e então, se erguendo do meio das almofadas onde estivera sentado, voltou os olhos para James, encarando-o de maneira estupidamente maliciosa.

— Por falar em casais que _enrolam muito_... — Ele começou a falar, fazendo com que James estreitasse os olhos.

— Sirius, não _comece_. — James o interrompeu, sabendo exatamente o que o amigo iria falar. — Não estou interessado. — Adicionou, tentando demonstrar uma certeza que não sentia.

— Tudo bem... — Sirius murmurou, contudo, sem tirar o sorrisinho dos lábios. — Já que você não está interessado em saber que eu e Remus pegamos carona com a Lily e que ela está ali na casa ao lado, eu não vou falar sobre isso. — E, sorrindo ainda mais, espreguiçou-se e caminhou em direção à cozinha, deixando James sozinho e totalmente atordoado.

 _Ela estava ali?_ _Na casa ao lado?_

Pensar sobre aquilo fez com que algo se remexesse em seu estômago, mas, decidido a não dar atenção para Sirius – ou pelo menos _tentar_ não dar atenção – ele respirou fundo, sentindo uma irritação inexplicável se espalhar por sua corrente sanguínea antes de pegar a mala e a mochila que havia soltado ao entrar. Subindo as escadas a passos firmes, foi até o próprio quarto, largando tudo em um canto antes de se atirar sobre a cama e encarar o teto, exatamente como estivera fazendo no hotel.

E, também _exatamente como estivera fazendo no hotel_ , os pensamentos dele voltaram para _ela._

Gemendo em frustração, James voltou a se erguer, sabendo que não conseguiria fazer o que pretendera no caminho até em casa. Ele _não conseguiria_ deitar e não fazer nada, porque sua mente era estúpida e insistia em pensar sobre coisas que _não devia_.

Se aproximando de sua mala, abriu-a e puxou o notebook e o carregador antes de sair do quarto, caminhando até seu "estúdio de gravação", tencionando terminar de editar o vlog que gravara em Londres.

Não que ele precisasse ter pressa, afinal ele tinha bem uns dez vídeos adiantados prontos.

Nos últimos meses, em meio à projetos e trabalhos exaustivos na faculdade e mais workshops do que ele poderia contar, James – segundo Sirius – havia se tornado _workaholic_. Em cada brecha de tempo que arranjava, pegava a câmera e gravava algum vídeo porque não queria deixar o canal sem conteúdo.

Ele gostava de pensar que estava apenas sendo responsável, já que no primeiro ano de seu curso enfrentara algumas – várias – dificuldades para conciliar os vídeos no canal, suas novas responsabilidades, seus estudos e seu _relacionamento_. Ou, bem, _ex relacionamento_.

James não queria acabar cometendo os mesmos erros, portanto preferia pecar pelo excesso do que acabar tendo de fazer tudo em cima da hora. O que era bastante _estranho_ de se pensar, afinal ele sempre havia sido o tipo de cara que deixava tudo para cima da hora.

— Não deu muito certo, não é? — Resmungou consigo mesmo enquanto ajeitava o notebook sobre a mesa, ao lado do computador, e ligava a cafeteira (que tinha feito questão de colocar ali por motivos de praticidade).

Suspirando enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto, caminhou até a janela – exatamente como sempre fazia – e abriu as persianas, deixando o vidro fechado por conta da chuva forte. Estava tão alheio ao que estava fazendo que demorou alguns bons instantes até perceber que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não era Darth Vader quem o encarava.

Seu corpo reagiu muito antes de seu cérebro – que estava totalmente paralisado em choque – ao _vê-la_ : seu coração bateu forte contra suas costelas, deixando-o ofegante. Suas mãos começaram a suar e ele sentia as pernas estranhamente trêmulas.

Somente quando os olhos dela – que até então estivera falando qualquer coisa que ele não podia ouvir por conta da distância – ergueram e encontraram com os dele, é que a totalidade da situação pareceu fazer sentido para James:

 _Ela estava de volta. Na casa ao lado._

E, assim como haviam feito milhares de vezes antes, eles se observavam através dos poucos metros de distância entre uma janela e outra, mas, diferente de todas as outras vezes, daquela vez nenhum dos dois parecia saber como reagir.

Fazia tanto tempo desde que a vira pela última vez, tanto tempo desde aquela sexta-feira extremamente fria e angustiante... e, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, James podia lembrar perfeitamente de todas as palavras que eles haviam trocado, tantas tinham sido as vezes que repetira a cena em sua cabeça, pensando em formas de ter feito alguma coisa diferente, qualquer coisa, que pudesse ter tornado aquele momento – e todos os meses seguintes – menos doloroso. Não conseguira encontrar, pois, por mais que odiasse, sabia que haviam _feito a coisa certa_ , mesmo que não tivesse sido a opção mais _fácil_.

Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que sua expressão deveria parecer tão surpresa quanto a dela, mas não conseguiu se controlar.

Ela estava... _linda_.

Perceber isso somente aumentou o desconforto e o aperto no peito de James.

Apesar de estar com a camiseta cheia de marcas de pata de cachorro – Padfoot? – e de seus cabelos – que estavam muito mais curtos do que James lembrava de ver na foto do Instagram de Alice – estarem molhados, ela estava total e completamente _linda_.

Uma vontade imensa de ir até onde ela estava se abateu sobre ele, fazendo-o dar um passo inconscientemente para mais perto da janela.

— Hey, James, você viu...? — Remus, que entrara em um rompante no quarto-estúdio, interrompeu o que estava falando ao perceber o comportamento totalmente estranho do amigo.

James, que estivera em um estado de estupor até o momento, finalmente desviou o olhar _dela_ , voltando-se para o amigo enquanto se sentia totalmente zonzo. Percebeu o momento em que Remus compreendeu a situação ao voltar o olhar para a janela e logo em seguida para ele, levemente surpreso.

— Oh! — Remus murmurou finalmente, arqueando uma sobrancelha para James com uma expressão marota que ele com certeza deveria ter adquirido da convivência com o Sirius.

— Conseguiu? — Sirius, totalmente alheio a cena estranha que estava se desenvolvendo no quarto, perguntou, parando próximo da porta e encarando os amigos cheio de expectativa. Ao ver o estranho comportamento dos dois, contudo, franziu o cenho, confuso. — O quê? O que aconteceu? — Indagou, perplexo.

Remus respondeu com apenas um aceno de cabeça em direção à janela, ainda sem desviar o olhar divertido de James que estava totalmente sem reação.

Erguendo os olhos para a direção que havia sido indicada, Sirius compreendeu. E então sorriu.

— Então... _não está interessado,_ hm? — Comentou, deleitando-se com a expressão irritada e a coloração avermelhada que tomou o rosto de James.

— Eu não... estava... huh... — James tentou falar qualquer coisa, mas, percebendo que nada fez sentido, parou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Bem, amigo, você não precisa mais se preocupar em parecer um babaca. Ela já fechou a janela. — Sirius sorriu ainda mais ao ver a expressão de incredulidade e, assim que constatou que as persianas brancas estavam fechadas, decepção que se espalhou pelo rosto de James. Esticando-se para o amigo, Sirius deu dois tapinhas em suas costas, fazendo com que ele bufasse.

— Pare com isso, Sirius. — James resmungou e então, desviando dos dois, caminhou até a cafeteira que havia terminado de preparar o café.

— É. Pare, Sirius. Não faça com que ele se sinta mais estúpido do que já está se sentindo. — Remus adicionou, também dando um tapinha nas costas de James. — De qualquer forma, James, eu queria te perguntar se você viu o carregador da minha câmera? Desde que você foi para Londres não o encontrei.

— Está no bolso externo da minha mala, no meu quarto. Eu peguei por engano. — James respondeu, entredentes, sentindo-se exatamente como Remus havia dito: _estúpido_.

— Ah, certo. Obrigado. — Remus disse e, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele, saiu do quarto. Sirius, entretanto, continuou a observá-lo.

— O que foi? — James perguntou ao perceber que o amigo continuava ali.

— Nada. Só estava observando... _você não se importar_. — E então, rindo descaradamente, saiu, deixando James sozinho com uma caneca de café na mão e a expressão de completa confusão estampada no rosto.

Frustrado, fechou os olhos enquanto suspirava.

— Então talvez você _não tenha superado_ , James. — Murmurou consigo mesmo, sabendo que de nada adiantava mentir, embora não fizesse a menor ideia do que deveria fazer com todos aqueles sentimentos que o haviam tomado por completo no instante em que a vira.

Suspirando novamente, caminhou até a mesa onde havia deixado o notebook, sentando junto a ela e preparando-se para fazer o que fazia sempre que queria evitar que sua mente vagasse por lugares que não devia _:_ trabalhar.

* * *

 _Covarde_.

Lily Evans era maior e mais patética covarde que já existira.

Ao ver Remus e Sirius adentrarem no quarto-estúdio da casa do _vizinho_ e retirarem a atenção _dele_ de cima dela, Lily prontamente se aproximou da janela, fechando as persianas – que agora estavam sem a decoração habitual de Darth Vader – rapidamente, sabendo que estava agindo feito uma idiota.

Mas o que mais poderia fazer?

Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez em que o vira tão _perto_ que simplesmente não soubera como reagir.

Ele estava _ainda mais_ bonito do que antes, o que, _pela força_ , ela não fazia a menor ideia de como era possível. Não deveria ser normal uma pessoa ficar tão bonita com o passar do tempo. Ele – junto de Sirius, obviamente – deveria ter algum tipo de pacto com Crowley, porque não era _natural_. Simplesmente _não era_.

Vê-lo tão _perto_ , tão _real_... ela simplesmente não soubera o que fazer. Tantas emoções explodiram em seu interior que Lily parecia pregada no chão. Seu coração acelerou tanto que teria colocado a Millenium Falcon no chinelo. Seu corpo inteiro começou a tremer e suor brotou de suas têmporas, mãos e costas.

Era simplesmente _patético._

Lily sempre soube que não o havia superado totalmente, mas ainda assim era desconcertante perceber que, na verdade, não havia superado _absolutamente nada_.

Ele ainda tinha os mesmos efeitos sobre ela. Talvez mais! Eles só haviam se visto através da janela e ela quase sofrera um ataque cardíaco, por Vader!

— Ah, Vader, eu estou tão na merda. — Ela murmurou consigo mesma, sentindo-se ainda mais cansada do que antes.

Suspirando e sabendo que ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer – incluindo limpar toda a água da chuva que havia entrado pela janela aberta – começou a trabalhar, querendo mais do que nunca ocupar sua mente para longe de qualquer lugar que chegasse perto da casa do _vizinho_.

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA – 25 DE JUNHO, 2018]**

* * *

— Você veio! — Sirius sorriu em cumprimento, assim que ela colocou os pés para dentro da loja. — Pensei que fosse vir mais tarde! Não deveria estar trabalhando?

— Eu _estou_ trabalhando. — Lily disse e indicou a bolsa onde guardava o notebook. — Meu Vader, Sirius, ficou tudo incrível! — Acrescentou ao voltar-se para a loja na qual havia trabalhado por anos e vê-la totalmente diferente.

As paredes estavam coloridas, cheias de pôsteres de bandas, livros e filmes. As prateleiras estavam organizadas e divididas por cores e, o piso, era todo cheio de discos de vinil. Havia duas sessões inteiras e novinhas, onde vários livros estavam colocados em grandes estantes brancas. Algumas mesas estavam dispostas num dos cantos, próximos de uma máquina de café moderna e cheia de botões e alguns pufes e sofás pretos haviam sido colocados contra as paredes de modo que o lugar parecia extremamente confortável.

— Sou maravilhoso, não é? — Sirius disse, sem um pingo de modéstia enquanto observava a loja cheio de orgulho.

Desde as primeiras vezes que Sirius havia ido para a Movie-Maker com ela, Lily sempre soube que ele adorava o local. Quando ela conseguira um estágio numa empresa de softwares alguns meses depois de entrar na faculdade, Sirius ficara em seu lugar no atendimento e, um pouco antes de ela decidir ir para a Espanha, virara sócio de Aberforth e, assim, praticamente reconstruiu o lugar.

— Sim, você é! — Lily disse, voltando-se para ele e sorrindo antes de esticar-se e dar um beijo em sua bochecha. — Tem wifi?

Ele bufou.

— Foi a primeira coisa que providenciei depois da reforma. Nunca entendi porque o Abbie não instalava. — Sirius murmurou enquanto pegava um papel onde estava a senha da rede.

— Acho que ele gostava de me ver padecer. — Lily bufou. — Aliás, onde está o Abbie?

— Com a Pince. — Ele respondeu, um sorrisinho divertido pairando em seus lábios. — Fazendo coisas bem mais divertidas do que nós dois, com certeza.

— Ugh! — Lily estremeceu ao imaginar o antigo chefe fazendo coisas _impróprias_ com a bibliotecária municipal. — Informação _demais_ , Sirius.

— O homem precisa fazer o que tem de fazer, Lily. — O garoto adicionou, divertindo-se demais com a expressão totalmente horrorizada que surgiu no rosto da ruiva. — Ah, qual é, como se _você não fizesse essas coisas_.

— Okay, eu tenho certeza de que _não quero_ falar sobre isso com você. — Lily resmungou e então fez a volta no balcão principal, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar antes de abrir a bolsa e pegar o notebook.

— Ah, sim, eu _esqueci_ que você virou virgem depois de ir para a Espanha.

— Sirius! — Lily reclamou, estarrecida, e então ergueu os olhos para a loja, suspirando em alívio ao perceber que nenhuma das pessoas que observavam as prateleiras pareceu ouvir. — Cale essa maldita boca! — Sibilou, irritada.

Sem se abalar com o comportamento dela, Sirius também fez a volta no balcão, sentando logo ao seu lado enquanto a observava colocar a senha da rede em seu notebook.

— Então está querendo dizer que _não ficou virgem_ depois de ir para a Espanha? — Ele perguntou, transmitindo despreocupação em sua voz, embora continuasse observando as expressões dela atentamente.

Suspirando, Lily ergueu os olhos para ele, desconfiada.

— Eu _sei_ o que você está fazendo, Sirius Black: você está _me sondando_. — Ela bufou.

— Eu estou? — Sirius se fez de desentendido, fazendo-a querer bater em sua face para apagar aquela expressão estúpida de lá.

— Sim, você está! — Lily reclamou. — Só não entendo por quê! Acho que te contei tudo o que aconteceu comigo enquanto estive lá, afinal conversávamos praticamente em _todos os dias_. Você não deveria estar sugerindo essas... _coisas_.

— Então você não transou com ninguém enquanto esteve fora? Sério? — A delicadeza de Sirius era tão inexistente que Lily ofegou, incrédula, mas ele simplesmente deu de ombros, sem se importar. — Que patética, Lily Evans. Todos esses meses fora e _nada?_ _Patética_.

— Desculpe te decepcionar, Sirius, mas eu estive mais interessada em estudar e _aprender_ do que sair distribuindo beijos e... _outras coisas_ por aí.

— _Você não beijou ninguém?_ — Finalmente a expressão de desinteresse sumiu do rosto do garoto, dando lugar para a incredulidade.

Lily deu de ombros, constrangida demais para conseguir responder, portanto fingiu estar interessada na tela de seu notebook para não ter de encará-lo.

— Você tem de estar brincando. Isso é... _patético_! Até para os padrões Lily Evans... — Meneou a cabeça. — Céus e eu que pensava que o James era o único a agir como um pateta idiota por todo esse tempo. Vocês _deveriam_ consultar um psicólogo, sério.

— O... _quê_? — Lily desviou os olhos da tela, sem conseguir controlar a curiosidade desesperada que tomava conta de seu corpo.

— Nada.

— _O que você disse_? — Ela insistiu, sentindo o rosto esquentar, embora não soubesse dizer se era de constrangimento ou de irritação por conta do comportamento totalmente indulgente de Sirius que parecia estar se divertindo demais em vê-la daquele jeito.

Sorrindo de forma maliciosa, ele falou:

— Eu não disse _nada_ , ruiva. — E, piscando para ela, ergueu-se de onde estava, encaminhando-se para uma mulher de aparência perdida que havia acabado de entrar na loja.

Que _timing_ perfeito.

Sentindo-se estranhamente zonza – bem, não tão _estranhamente_ , afinal ela sabia das causas daquela zoeira toda, embora odiasse admitir – Lily respirou fundo e tentou fixar sua atenção no trabalho que deveria fazer.

Abrindo o programa _Fanction Inc. PRO,_ esperou enquanto carregava, tentando esvaziar a mente de qualquer coisa que não fossem os códigos e informações que deveria estudar.

E é claro que não conseguiu.

As palavras de Sirius pareciam nadar em sua mente, provocando-a de milhares de maneiras diferentes. _"E eu pensava que o James era o único a agir como um pateta idiota por todo esse tempo"._ O que aquilo queria dizer? Sirius estava falando que ele _também não ficara com ninguém nos últimos meses?_

Por Vader! Parecia ridículo até para ela, francamente. Lily não gostava muito de quando aquele tipo de pensamento invadia sua mente, contudo ela sempre imaginou que ele não ficaria todos aqueles meses sem _ninguém_.

Nas primeiras semanas, quando estava recém organizando a vida em Granada, eles ainda conversavam. Como Lily se recusava veementemente a baixar o WhatsApp – ela tinha seus princípios incorruptíveis sobre aquilo – eles se contentavam em usar o aplicativo do site de fanfics em que ela postava e por onde, incrivelmente, _ele_ havia começado a ler e acompanhar algumas histórias.

Era engraçado, na verdade, entrar no chat e fingir que eram outras pessoas. O Darth Prongs e a Fangirl-ily. Era simples e muito, muito divertido.

Só que, com o passar dos dias depois da ida dela, Lily percebera que se sentia pior a cada vez que se falavam. Que a cada conversa, parecia que um pedaço dela se perdia. Eles haviam terminado. Eles sabiam que não deveriam continuar conversando. Então porque doía tanto a perspectiva de _não mais se falarem?_

E por conta disso, ela continuava, embora, é claro, a comunicação tivesse diminuindo durante as semanas, passando de longas conversações para uma ou outra menção no Twitter, uma DM perguntando sobre o clima, um comentário em uma fanfic, uma curtida no Instagram.

E então o nada. O total e absoluto nada.

Para ambos havia sido repentino. A última conversa entre eles no chat havia sido um "até logo" do Darth Prongs, ao qual a Fangirl-ily tinha respondido com um "até" igualmente sem emoção. E, desde então, nada mais. Lily lembrava de ter aberto a conversa milhares de vezes, pensando em milhares de coisas que poderia falar para que não fizesse parecer _tão_ estranho retomar o assunto com ele. Mas nunca teve coragem o suficiente.

De qualquer forma, enquanto estiveram conversando, Lily conseguira se impedir de pensar sobre ele com outras pessoas, só que, quando o assunto acabou e eles se distanciaram, ela não conseguia parar aquele tipo de pensamento de invadir seus pensamentos.

Será que ele estava conversando com outra pessoa? Será que ele estava _beijando_ outra pessoa? Será que estava se _apaixonando_ por outra pessoa?

Normalmente, depois de pensar aquilo, ela chorava. Era estúpido e totalmente idiota e ela se odiava por isso, mas simplesmente não conseguia controlar. Odiava imaginá-lo com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ela. Odiava saber que, se aquilo acontecesse, seria culpa dela por ter decidido ir embora. Odiava saber que, se ele realmente começasse a gostar de outra pessoa, ela deveria aceitar porque, por mais que lhe doesse, ele merecia ser feliz.

Mesmo que não com ela.

— Por Vader, Lily Evans, pare com isso! — Reclamou consigo mesma enquanto tentava afastar todos aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Respirou fundo, sentindo os olhos coçarem e forçou-se a focar no que deveria fazer, inclinando-se em direção ao seu notebook e começando a trabalhar.

Demorou bem mais de vinte minutos até que as coisas começassem a fazer sentido e, neste meio tempo, Sirius retornou para ao lado dela.

— Hey, toma aqui o seu chá. — Ele disse, colocando uma xícara em frente a ela, fazendo-a sorrir.

— Obrigada, Sirius. — Ela agradeceu e então bebericou um pouco do líquido quente. — Hortelã?

— Era o único que tinha. — Deu de ombros e então se inclinou em direção ao notebook dela, encarando-o com interesse. — Como é trabalhar para a empresa onde você posta suas pornografias?

Lily quase se afogou ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, não sabia se por conta da surpresa ou da imensa vontade de rir que a tomou.

Rolando os olhos para ele, ela preferiu responder sua pergunta e ignorar sua indireta.

— É _muito legal_ , na verdade. Quando mandei meu currículo para eles não pensei que realmente entrariam em contato, mas daí eles me chamaram para o estágio... e agora, estou contratada. — Ela sorriu, feliz com o sucesso inesperado. — Acho que estou orgulhosa.

— E deveria mesmo. — Sirius piscou para ela. — Nem parece a ruiva doida de antes: trabalhando sério, desistindo do café... daqui a pouco você vai parar de assistir Star Wars também? — Ela precisou se controlar para não acabar corando, a lembrança de que pulava as cenas de _certo casal_ quando assistia a saga de sua vida ainda era muito vergonhosa. — Me diga uma coisa, Lily, você está feliz com todas essas mudanças?

— Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Sirius? — Ela percebeu que a pergunta dele era muito mais séria do que o tom de voz sarcástico dele deixava transparecer.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Só quero saber, porque, para mim, parece que você só está se impedindo de fazer o que você _realmente_ quer fazer. E eu, como uma pessoa que fez isso por muito tempo, não recomendo. — Adicionou, muito mais delicado do que antes, encarando-a com preocupação verdadeira.

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— É... eu... está tudo bem, Sirius. — Disse e então recebeu um arquear de sobrancelhas dele, indicando que ele não lhe dava crédito pelo que havia dito. — Quero dizer, pode ser que eu esteja evitando... _algumas coisas_ , mas no momento é tudo o que eu posso fazer para não acabar...

— Correndo atrás do James?

— Por Vader, Sirius, você está convivendo demais com o Peter! — Lily bufou, sentindo-se irritada por conta de todas as verdades que o garoto estava jogando em sua cara.

— Não posso negar. — Sirius deu de ombros. — E _você também não_ , afinal, depois de sair correndo para fechar a janela do seu quarto, ficou meio óbvio.

Lily gemeu em frustração, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Pegando a xícara, ela tomou mais um pouco do chá, amaldiçoando Yoda por aquilo não ser tão delicioso quanto café.

— Certo, certo, vamos mudar de assunto. — O garoto disse, divertindo-se demais com o desconforto dela. Vê-lo daquele modo, fez com que ela lembrasse da primeira vez que Sirius havia invadido sua casa, fazendo-a querer amaldiçoa-lo até a morte. Bem, algumas coisas _nunca_ mudavam.

Suspirando, Lily voltou a depositar a xícara sobre o balcão, sentindo o coração descompassar antes de começar a falar.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu... estou _surtando_ , na verdade. Internamente. — Ela disse, por fim, voltando-se para ele. — Não pensei que fosse ser tão... _intenso_. Quero dizer, por Vader! Ele só apareceu naquela porcaria de janela e eu senti como se fosse morrer bem ali. _Isso sim_ é patético. Sabe, Sirius, eu _tentei_. Juro que tentei. Enquanto estava na Espanha, eu convivia com algumas pessoas muito legais... saí algumas vezes com elas e tinha essa menina, Angel, que era incrível... — Lily lembrou da garota de pele negra e cabelos cacheados que, por muitas vezes, fizera com que ela suspirasse. — Conversávamos quase todos os dias, afinal ela fazia algumas aulas comigo e então começamos a sair sem nossos amigos e-

— Então _você beijou alguém_ enquanto esteve na Espanha _?_

— Não. Eu... _não consegui_. — Ela estremeceu, lembrando daquele dia no cinema, todo o clima divertido depois de assistirem um filme de terror, a excitação que tomava conta de ambas e a proximidade que fazia parecer com que tudo estivesse cheio de estática em volta delas. — Foi bem _ridículo_ , na verdade. Ela se aproximou e eu senti meu coração acelerar e minha respiração ficar ofegante e... então eu comecei a chorar. Quero dizer, quem chora _antes_ de beijar outra pessoa?

— Você, aparentemente. — Mas o tom de voz brincalhão de Sirius não escondia por completo a sua surpresa.

— Ugh! Tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era que ela não era _ele_ e que eu estava fazendo algo errado. — Lily deitou-se sobre o balcão, apoiando a testa sobre a madeira enquanto sentia o constrangimento tomar conta dela. — E então ela ficou me olhando sem acreditar. Francamente, nem mesmo _eu_ acreditava. Depois, Angel foi embora e nunca mais olhou na minha cara. E eu quis estar morta.

— Nenhuma novidade na última parte. — Sirius comentou, mas então passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Lily, tentando confortá-la. — Você não se sentia pronta, Lily, tudo bem. O término de vocês foi inesperado e, bem, não foi fácil para o James também.

— Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não foi tão patético. — Lily comentou, ainda com o rosto contra a madeira, sem querer erguer os olhos para o garoto.

— Na verdade, ele sequer _tentou_ ser patético. — E lá estava novamente, a insinuação de que em todos aqueles meses James não havia saído com ninguém.

Ela finalmente se afastou do balcão, encarando Sirius sem saber como proferir as palavras que ela estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar.

— Então, ele...? — Ela forçou-se a começar, mas foi interrompida por uma voz conhecida que soou perto de onde eles estavam.

— Lily!

Ao erguer os olhos, surpresa, Lily deparou-se com Emmeline que a encarava em um misto de surpresa e felicidade.

— Emme! — Lily sorriu para ela.

— Você está de volta! O Sirius comentou que você tinha ido para a Espanha e... uau, como foi? Você chegou quando?

— Foi ótimo! Cheguei ontem! E você, como está? E a Guga? — Lily perguntou, observando a menina com atenção, percebendo que ela não parecia ter mudado muito desde a última vez em que a vira.

Como era possível que em sete meses algumas coisas parecessem mudar tanto e outras quase nada?

— Eu estou cansada. Esse último semestre acabou comigo. — A loira estremeceu levemente. — A Guga está bem, ela foi para Oxford, como você deve saber. Cheguei de lá hoje de manhã. — E, dizendo aquilo, voltou-se para Sirius. — Estava me perguntando se vocês continuam contratando? Eu trouxe meu currículo porque vi o anúncio...

— Sim! — Sirius assentiu quando a menina esticou o papel para ele. — Se você quiser me acompanhar, a gente pode conversar ali. — Ele adicionou, apontando para um dos sofás que estavam vazios.

— Tudo bem. — Emme concordou, parecendo levemente surpresa com a recepção do garoto, e então se encaminhou para onde ele havia indicado.

— Atende para mim, Lily? — Sirius voltou-se para ela, indicando um menino que havia acabado de entrar.

— Claro. — Lily concordou, sorridente, erguendo-se de onde estivera sentada e encaminhando-se até o garoto. — Boa tarde. Posso te ajudar? — Ela sorriu para ele, que retribuiu, tímido, antes de dizer para ela o que procurava.

Lily sentiu a nostalgia tomar conta dela enquanto andava pelas prateleiras – que ela percebeu terem quase a mesma disposição das que ela organizava antes de sair da Movie-Maker – indicando CD's e bandas.

Quando o garoto foi embora, ela continuou atendendo uma menina e outras duas depois desta. Ela não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficara ali, apenas conversando sobre música, até que a última menina foi embora levando três CD's – todos por indicação de Lily – e ela voltou-se para o lugar onde Sirius e Emme _ainda_ estavam conversando. Sirius gesticulava em direção às prateleiras onde ela se encontrava, explicando qualquer coisa que ela não era capaz de ouvir.

Satisfeita, ela fez menção de voltar para o balcão – onde havia deixado o aplicativo em que _deveria_ estar trabalhando – quando ouviu mais uma vez a porta ser aberta. Sorrindo, ela voltou-se para a entrada, pensando que, já que estava ali, podia muito bem deixar para trabalhar naquilo no dia seguinte, afinal estava bastante adiantada... e então ela _o viu_.

E, mais uma vez, não soube como reagir.

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, parecendo tão surpreso ao vê-la ali quanto no dia anterior. E, bem, era recíproco.

Lily tinha certeza de que continuaria ali parada pelo resto do dia, apenas o encarando, se Sirius não interrompesse a troca silenciosa de olhares.

— _Prongs_ , você veio. — Ele disse, fazendo com que ambos despertassem de seu torpor, voltando-se para Sirius. — Se você puder esperar... só vou terminar com a Emme e já falo com você.

James assentiu, sem achar sua voz para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

Pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas, _ela estava_ na frente dele. E, também pela segunda vez, ele não soube o que fazer.

Lily, que sentia o rosto arder como se estivesse em chamas, deu as costas para _ele_ , voltando para trás do balcão e sentando-se no banquinho onde havia estado anteriormente. Encarou a tela do notebook sem enxergá-la, sentindo como se seus olhos estivessem estragados e que, pelo resto de seus dias, tudo o que conseguiria ver era _ele_ e aqueles malditos olhos castanhos esverdeados fitando-a de volta.

— Meu Vader... — Ela murmurou consigo mesma, sem saber exatamente ao que se referia.

 _Não podia_ continuar ali. Tinha certeza de que entraria em combustão a qualquer momento se continuasse _tão perto_ dele e, bem, estava claro que ela também _não conseguiria_ trabalhar tendo ele em seus pensamentos. Mas como ela poderia simplesmente ir embora? Como ela poderia guardar o notebook na bolsa, se levantar e sair sem parecer uma pateta covarde?

Não que ela não fosse, claro. Afinal estava bastante claro – principalmente pelo modo como estava evitando olhar _na direção dele_ – que ela era, sim, a maior covarde existente.

Estava no meio de uma batalha interna bastante acirrada, quando _sentiu_ sua aproximação. E então finalmente ergueu os olhos para ele, sentindo-se, se era possível, ainda mais quente.

— Hey. — Ele a cumprimentou, aproximando-se do balcão e se apoiando bem em frente a ela. Lily precisou se esforçar para não ofegar em surpresa ao ouvir sua voz. _Fazia tanto tempo_ desde a última vez que tinham se falado...

— Hey. — Ela se obrigou a responder, xingando-se por conta de seu tom de voz absurdamente hesitante. Limpando a garganta, ela prosseguiu: — Tudo bem?

— Sim. E você? — Os olhos dele pareciam perscrutá-la, procurando qualquer coisa em sua expressão.

Lily desviou os olhos, sentindo-se estranhamente _desnudada_. Certo, ela _não o havia superado_ , mas ele _não precisava_ ver aquilo estampado em sua face.

— Também. — Ela respondeu, tentando parecer convincente antes de voltar a erguer os olhos para ele que continuava a observando.

— Que bom... — O garoto comentou, assentindo e, de modo totalmente inesperado, seus olhos se iluminaram e um daqueles sorrisos que _sempre_ a faziam perder o fôlego apareceu em seus lábios.

 _Como é que se respira?_ Ela se perguntava, tentando não parecer muito desesperada enquanto tentava relembrar seu cérebro como funcionava o processo de absorção de oxigênio. Por Vader, que _patética_. Tinha certeza de que sua respiração estava tão barulhenta quanto a de Darth Vader – embora nenhum pouco sensual como a dele.

— Hey, James. — Sirius, _graças a Força_ , chamou o amigo, fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar de Lily, fazendo com que se tornasse mais fácil respirar.

Ignorando o que os dois estavam falando e sem se importar com o fato de estar sendo uma covarde patética – afinal decidira que, entre parecer covarde e morrer asfixiada diante do olhar _dele_ , ela preferia agir como a covarde que era – Lily fechou o notebook com o programa quase intocado e o guardou em sua bolsa de forma apressada antes de fazer a volta no balcão.

— O que... onde está indo, Lily? — Sirius interrompeu sua conversa e a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Tenho que dar comida para o Padfoot. — Fez uma careta. — O _outro_ Padfoot. — Sorriu para ele e, acenando um tchau muito apressado para o _outro_ , ela praticamente correu porta a fora, sendo pega desprevenida por conta da chuva que havia começado. — _Pela Força_. — Ela bufou enquanto corria até o carro, que havia estacionado a várias vagas de distância, segurando a bolsa firmemente contra si para que as gotas não chegassem até o seu precioso computador.

Quando, por fim, estava dentro do carro, Lily permitiu-se surtar.

Ela soltou uma mistura de gemido alto com suspiro enquanto recostava-se contra o assento.

— _Por Vader_! _Pela Força! Por Obi-Wan!_ Aparentemente minha vinda para Hogsmeade trouxe todo o meu azar de volta, porque _não é possível_. — Ela bufou, sentindo-se estremecer, embora não soubesse dizer se por conta do frio causado pela chuva ou por conta da lembrança do _sorriso dele_. — Em nome de Anakin, por que ele sorriu daquele jeito? O que estava tentando fazer, por Vader? Me fazer morrer asfixiada? — Ela bradou para o vazio, sentindo-se enervar ainda mais a cada minuto que passava. Lily precisava falar com alguém, _conversar com qualquer pessoa_... gritar.

Sem se dar conta, puxou seu celular e, discando o número conhecido, esperou enquanto chamava.

Alice atendeu no quarto toque e, para o estranhamento de Lily, estava ofegante.

— Alie-

— _Lily, essa não é uma boa hora_. — A garota a interrompeu em um tom de voz ríspido.

— O que-?

— _Eu e Frank estamos... ocupados. Tchau, Lily_. — E, sem esperar resposta, Alice desligou.

Lily ficou alguns instantes observando a tela do celular, descrente.

— Ótimo! Isso mesmo! Esfrega na minha cara que você tem uma vida sexual ativa e eu _não_. — Lily bufou e então atirou o celular sobre o banco do carona. Suspirando, colocou o cinto e se preparou para manobrar.

Afinal, ela realmente _precisava_ dar comida para o Padfoot. O lado bom de tudo aquilo era que sabia que não teria surpresas quando chegasse na casa de seus pais, afinal _ele_ estava na Movie-Maker.

Se é que aquilo podia ser considerado como o lado bom de qualquer coisa.

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA – 27 DE JUNHO, 2018]**

* * *

— Você vai sair, Lily? — Marlene interrompeu a concentração de Lily ao parar ao lado do sofá onde a amiga estava sentada.

— Não, Marley, vou ficar em casa, por quê? — Lily ergueu os olhos para a amiga, percebendo sua expressão levemente irritada.

— Porque eu vou levar a chave. Vou deixar no chaveiro para fazer uma cópia antes de ir buscar o meu irmão. — Ela comentou e rolou os olhos para a última parte.

— Ah, Marley, o Jonas é um bom menino. — Lily comentou, divertindo-se com óbvia impaciência da amiga.

— É, sim, sim. Se por "bom menino" você quer dizer o Darth Sidious em pessoa. — Bufou. — Certo, vou nessa. Não acho que vou demorar muito, mas, se eu não voltar até as oito horas da noite, por favor, chame a polícia porque o meu irmão me matou. — E, dizendo aquilo, saiu do apartamento, deixando uma Lily risonha sobre o sofá.

Suspirando, Lily tomou mais um gole de seu chá – desta vez de erva-doce – antes de ajeitar os óculos sobre os olhos e voltar a trabalhar. Pelos próximos minutos, foi o que ela fez. Até que o som da porta do quarto de Marlene se abrindo chamou sua atenção.

Erguendo o olhar em direção ao corredor – tendo de se esticar para conseguir enxergar através de todas as caixas que ainda estavam espalhadas por ali – deparou-se com um Peter Pettigrew sem camisa e parecendo que havia acabado de acordar.

— Hey, Pete. — Lily o cumprimentou, sorrindo de forma maliciosa. O garoto, que pareceu se assustar ao ouvi-la, ergueu os olhos para ela, levemente surpreso.

— Eu sempre esqueço que você está aqui. — Ele comentou e então se aproximou de onde ela estava. Lily afastou as pernas de cima do sofá, de modo que ele pudesse sentar ao seu lado. Arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele.

— Vamos evitar este tópico, por favor, porque assim eu posso ignorar o fato de que vocês provavelmente transaram em cada metro quadrado deste apartamento. — E estremeceu para dar ênfase.

Peter não negou, apenas riu.

— Trabalhando muito, ruiva? — Indagou, observando o que ela estava fazendo. — Está usando óculos?

— Fui obrigada, já que passo muito tempo em frente ao computador..., mas eu já terminei o que tinha de fazer, na verdade, só estava dando uma olhada para ver se estava tudo ok antes de enviar. — Ela disse e clicou sobre o botão "enviar" para dar ênfase. — Vai esperar a Marlene voltar?

— Hm... — Peter meneou a cabeça. — Na verdade, eu tenho de encontrar os garotos às sete. Não sei se ela vai chegar até essa hora.

— Bem, ela disse que se não voltar até as oito que eu preciso chamar a polícia porque o irmão a matou.

— Ei! O Jonas é legal! — Peter bufou, lembrando-se do garoto com quem passara várias horas falando sobre esportes alguns dias antes.

— E você já está bastante _íntimo_ dos McKinnon, ao que parece. — Lily piscou para ele, divertida.

Mais uma vez, Peter não parecia constrangido.

— Eu faço o que eu posso, já que a Marlene não facilita. — Deu de ombros. — Mas, e você e o James? Já conversaram? — Direto ao ponto, como sempre.

Lily fez uma careta antes de responder.

— Na verdade, não. — Disse, não querendo estender muito o assunto. Peter, por outro lado, parecia muito interessado.

— Pois deveriam. Nunca entendi por que vocês terminaram. James nunca falou sobre isso. — Meneou a cabeça, encarando-a como se esperasse que _ela_ respondesse.

— Hm... — Lily começou a falar, sem saber exatamente o que deveria dizer. Por um lado, Peter era um dos melhores amigos _dele_ , portanto não deveria falar coisas que não sabia se seriam repassadas para _ele_ depois. Contudo, Peter sempre fora sincero com Lily e ela sabia que, se ela pedisse, ele não falaria nada. — Bem, não sei se você lembra, mas depois que entramos para a faculdade quase nem nos víamos.

— Como não? Vocês estavam sempre juntos!

— Estávamos juntos, porém _não_ fazendo coisas juntos. Ele tinha os projetos da faculdade, as viagens para workshops e palestras, fora os vídeos que precisava gravar para não deixar o canal sem conteúdo. E eu tinha começado aquele estágio horroroso que comia cada maldita hora do meu dia. Quando eu chegava em casa, tudo o que eu queria era dormir, mas, como eu também tinha que estudar e fazer os meus projetos da faculdade, não sobrava muito tempo para qualquer outra coisa. — Lily suspirou, relembrando do ano anterior e de como tudo parecera ter saído de seu controle naquela época.

— E aí você recebeu a proposta da bolsa e decidiu aceitar? — Peter adicionou, percebendo que ela havia se perdido em pensamentos.

Lily meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Na verdade, eu não queria... eu... bem, não queria me afastar. — Suspirou. — Mas ele disse que seria uma grande oportunidade para mim e _era_ , de fato. Eu sabia que deveria ir, que uma oportunidade dessas, conseguir uma vaga em Durmnstrang, não era para qualquer um, mas eu fiquei enrolando... até que chegou na última semana do prazo para resposta e nós dois não tínhamos nos encontrado pelos últimos quatro dias, afinal ele tinha ido para a Itália. Quando ele voltou, eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão. Ele aceitou, é claro, afinal havia sido ele a me incentivar a ir para começo de conversa.

— Mas por que terminar? Quero dizer, vocês poderiam ter um relacionamento à distância, não? — Peter encarou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Diferente de Sirius, ele não tinha qualquer maldade em seu questionamento. Somente curiosidade.

— Porque nós percebemos que não daria certo. Se não conseguíamos nos ver e conversar, mesmo pelas redes sociais, nem quando estávamos juntos então como lidaríamos com tudo isso estando separados? — Lily deu de ombros, lembrando de quando falara a mesma coisa para _ele._ — É claro, combinamos de continuarmos amigos. E, pelas primeiras semanas, deu certo. A gente conversava e parecia que estava funcionando. Mas então, não estava.

— Esse... foi o término mais sem graça sobre o qual já ouvi. — Peter comentou, sem rodeios fazendo com que Lily bufasse.

— Não é para ter graça, Peter. É um _término_. Isso é para ser _tudo, exceto_ engraçado. — Ela retrucou e então tirou o notebook de cima das pernas, colocando-o no chão ao lado do sofá (elas ainda não haviam tirado a mesinha de centro da caixa) antes de se esticar.

— Por que vocês não voltam? — Mais uma vez, Peter foi direto ao ponto. Tão certeiro que Lily estremeceu.

— Por que você e a Marlene não assumem que estão namorando? — Ela retrucou, sorrindo ao perceber que o havia acertado também.

— Você é uma mulher má.

— É o meu lado Sith. — Piscou para ele e então suspirou. — Você disse que tem de ir encontrar os garotos as sete, não é? São cinco horas agora e eu preciso comprar umas coisas para fazer a janta. Será que você pode ficar aqui até eu voltar? — Lily perguntou. — Marlene levou a chave para fazer a cópia, então não posso sair até ela chegar, mas como você está aqui...

— Certo, certo, ruiva. Eu espero. — Ele disse. — Posso usar o seu notebook? Quero responder alguns e-mails.

— Claro. A senha é _darkside_. — Ela respondeu ao pegar novamente o notebook e alcançar para ele, fazendo-o rir.

— É _claro que é_.

* * *

James nunca pensou que tomates pudessem parecer tão excitantes, mas, lá estava ele, sentindo-se extremamente _quente_ ao observá-los. Certo, não era exatamente aos tomates que estava observando, mas sim a pessoa que os estava _escolhendo_.

Com os cabelos ruivos presos de qualquer jeito, alguns fios curtos demais escapando, _ela_ estava em frente à grande ilha onde estavam os tomates e cheirava alguns antes de escolhê-los. Parecia totalmente alheia ao fato de que estava sendo observada – apesar de ele não estar sendo tão discreto quanto gostaria – tão concentrada que estava naquela pequena tarefa.

Ele aproveitou o momento – enquanto esperava que a moça terminasse de pesar algumas cebolas – para analisa-la. Ela estava mais... _curvilínea_ , percebeu. Suas calças jeans justas e a regata branca deixavam bastante claro o contorno de seu corpo. Não estava usando maquiagem – ou se estava, era muito pouco – portanto suas sardas estavam totalmente à mostra, bordando a pele de seu rosto até seus braços e colo. Da mesma forma que se sentira no dia anterior – e no anterior ao anterior – James ficou sem fôlego, contudo, diferente de antes, quando seu cérebro parecia congelado ao vê-la, naquele momento imagens muito _mais_ intensas preenchiam sua mente. Por alguns instantes, pegou-se imaginando passar os dedos por sobre seus ombros, registrando suas sardas, lembrando de como os olhos dela escureciam quando estavam...

— Pronto. — A moça da pesagem o arrancou de seus devaneios quando devolveu o pacote de cebolas para ele. — Falta mais alguma coisa? — Indagou.

— Não, era só isso. Obrigado. — James murmurou, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Afastando-se, pegou o carrinho e atirou as cebolas para dentro, lançando um último olhar na direção onde _ela_ ainda escolhia tomates, sabendo que nunca mais conseguiria pensar naquela fruta sem ficar extremamente corado.

Que patético.

Apressando-se, James encaminhou-se para um dos caixas mais vazios, querendo mais do que tudo sair daquele supermercado. Por algum motivo, não queria que ela o visse. Estava por demais constrangido com o rumo de seus pensamentos, totalmente inapropriados, para que conseguisse encará-la.

— Céus, por que está tão quente? — Resmungou consigo mesmo, perguntando-se se os ares-condicionados estariam ligados, porque não deveria ser normal sentir _tanto calor_. Principalmente _naquela parte_ de sua anatomia.

Ah, pelo amor de Deus, ele não precisava ter _aquele tipo de reação_ por causa de alguns malditos tomates!

— Próximo? — O caixa o chamou, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro de resignação antes de começar a passar as compras pela registradora. — Boa tarde. — O homem o cumprimentou, recebendo apenas um resmungo de resposta da parte de James que estava _concentrado demais_ em _não_ prosseguir _com_... bem, com _aquilo_.

Ficou razoavelmente satisfeito quando, ao pegar suas compras, sentiu-se um pouco menos tenso. Mas a satisfação não durou muito tempo. _Claro que não_.

Como se tivesse saído da parte mais estupidamente _suja_ de sua mente, _ela_ estava caminhando à sua frente – por Deus, como ela havia sido tão rápida? – com a sacola de tomates segura em uma de suas mãos enquanto se direcionava para o mesmo lado onde _ele_ havia estacionado.

James estava pensando seriamente em dar meia volta e esperar até ela sair, quando ela o viu. Seus olhos verdes imediatamente arregalaram – _exatamente como faziam em sua imaginação –_ enquanto um misto de emoções perpassava por eles.

Ele não conseguiu ler nenhuma delas.

Suspirando, James a cumprimentou com a cabeça – já que tinha as mãos ocupadas com as sacolas – e ela retribuiu o cumprimento antes de subir em seu carro e fechar a porta com finalização.

James agradeceu por aquilo. Não sabia se conseguiria conversar com ela sem acabar explodindo. _Literalmente_.

— Que patético, James Potter. — Bufou consigo mesmo, finalmente chegando ao próprio carro, abrindo o porta-malas e jogando as compras lá dentro antes de fazer a volta e sentar em frente ao volante, sentindo a tensão voltar com força total. Ele _teria_ de dar um jeito naquilo quando chegasse em casa. — Malditos tomates! — Resmungou enquanto dava a partida no carro, dirigindo muito mais rápido do que deveria pelo caminho até lá.

* * *

Lily ainda estava corada quando entrou no elevador do prédio onde agora morava e apertou o botão do décimo terceiro andar.

Pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez nas últimas quarenta e oito horas, ela o _vira_.

E, como se não bastasse o fato de ele ser – e estar ainda mais – lindo, ainda estava usando aquela _maldita camisa_. A mesma que havia usado naquele dia, anos atrás, no Três Vassouras e, também, quando havia voltado de Nova Iorque e eles trocaram amassos por todo o caminho de táxi até em casa.

Por Vader, as roupas tinham um tempo de uso! Ninguém deveria usar algo por mais do que dois anos! Exceto quase noventa por cento das camisetas de Star Wars de Lily, mas, bem, isso ela podia ignorar, afinal eram de _Star Wars_ , portanto, _não podiam_ ser desprezadas.

De qualquer forma, era simplesmente _ridículo_ que ele tivesse decidido usar aquela porcaria! Principalmente porque, assim que ela o vira na fila do caixa, pensamentos _estupidamente impróprios_ povoaram sua mente, fazendo com que ela lembrasse da urgência que sentira ao desabotoar aqueles botões, o modo como o tecido fazia cócegas em sua pele enquanto ele se inclinava sobre ela no banco traseiro do táxi, a forma como ela _vestia_ aquela camisa depois de...

— Ah, mas pelo amor de Vader! — Ela bradou, furiosa, encarando-se no fundo espelhado do elevador. — Pare com isso, Lily Evans! — Resmungou, irritada ao perceber a coloração avermelhada que tomava conta de seu rosto e colo. — Que patética. Que... — Estava pronta para continuar se xingando quando o elevador parou no terceiro andar e as portas abriram.

Sentindo o constrangimento tomar conta de si, Lily se moveu para o canto, deixando espaço para que outras pessoas entrassem.

Mas era apenas _uma pessoa_. Na verdade, era um garoto. Um garoto que ela conhecia _muito bem_.

— Lily! — Ele a cumprimentou, surpreso. — Quanto tempo!

— Oi, Amos! — Lily forçou um sorriso para ele, tão surpresa quanto ele com o encontro inesperado. Ele estava mais alto, percebeu. E indiscutivelmente mais bonito, embora aquilo não diminuísse o quanto continuava o achando babaca. _Algumas coisas nunca mudavam._ — Tudo bem?

 _— Melhor agora_. — Amos piscou para ela, assim como ela lembrava que ele sempre fazia. — O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tivesse ido para a Espanha.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Ah, as fofocas voam por Hogsmeade. Você sabe como as pessoas são. — Amos deu de ombros antes de sorrir. — Então... _você foi?_

— Sim, fiz intercambio. — Lily assentiu, suspirando ao perceber que ainda faltavam mais de cinco andares até chegar no seu. Só esperava que o garoto descesse antes dela, assim a pouparia de ter de ouvir a conversinha fiada de seu _ex-namorado_.

Mas, como sempre, _é claro_ que ela não teve tanta sorte.

— Está bonita, Lily. Fazia muito tempo que não te via pessoalmente. — Ele continuou e ela sentiu o rosto esquentar ao perceber que ele a observava de cima abaixo.

— Obrigada. — Lily murmurou em resposta, imaginando se sua expressão parecia tão entediada quanto ela estava se sentindo.

— O que tem feito?

— Trabalhado. Estudado. Você? — Não queria saber realmente, mas a educação a obrigava a perguntar.

— Estudando também. Entrei em Hogwarts. Estou fazendo Educação Física. — _Ah, é claro que ele estava_. Não havia nada em que Amos se destacasse mais do que em mostrar os músculos. Não que aquela fosse a ambição de todos os estudantes de educação física, claro que não, entretanto era apenas _previsível demais_ que ele tivesse optado por aquele curso.

— Que bacana, Amos. Fico feliz por você. — Mas, na verdade, não se importava.

A única parte boa de toda aquela conversa, Lily percebeu, era que conseguira afastar os pensamentos _impuros_ que haviam tomado conta de sua mente desde o momento em que saíra do supermercado pelo caminho todo até sua casa.

Amos conseguia mesmo ser _broxante_.

Ao pensar aquilo, Lily precisou conter uma risada. Ah, ela estava sendo maldosa demais e sabia que talvez o garoto não merecesse, mas, por Vader, estava estressada. Os últimos dois dias pareciam estar acabando com seus nervos, portanto não era como se ela pudesse _mesmo_ controlar algo tão simples quanto sua maldade.

— Hm, então tchau, Amos. — Lily disse, muito mais simpática agora que o elevador havia finalmente aberto em seu andar.

Mas, diferente do que ela estava esperando, o garoto também saiu logo atrás dela. Franzindo o cenho, Lily o encarou, indagativa.

— Eu moro no 712. — Ele respondeu, sorridente, totalmente alheio aos pensamentos nada amigáveis de Lily.

— Oh... — Foi tudo que ela conseguiu responder, voltando-se em direção à porta do _seu_ apartamento e deparando-se com o número 713. — Parece que somos vizinhos. — Ela baixinho, mais para si mesma do que para ele, mas, ainda assim, Amos a ouviu.

— Isso é o que eu chamo de sorte! — O garoto piscou para ela novamente, antes de puxar um chaveiro do bolso traseiro de suas calças e destrancar a porta de seu apartamento. — Ou _destino_. — E sorriu para Lily. — Nos vemos, Lily.

— É... — Ela murmurou, sem qualquer vontade, observando enquanto o garoto fechava a porta. — _Sorte_. — Bufou, finalmente direcionando-se para o número 713, abrindo a porta e adentrando a passos firmes.

Peter, como havia prometido, ainda estava lá. Ele sorriu para Lily quando ela chegou, mas parou assim que viu sua expressão.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, ruiva? — Indagou enquanto se erguia do sofá, deixando o notebook fechado sobre as almofadas.

— Não, Peter. É só a _sorte_ que eu tenho que me surpreende. — Ela riu, sem humor. — Sabe, eu acho que vou me oferecer como objeto de estudo para cientistas. Eu sou um prato cheio, com certeza. Não há probabilidade que se aplique a mim e ao meu azar, por Vader.

Peter franziu o cenho, sem conseguir compreender ao que ela estava se referindo.

— Hm... então você está assim porque... tem azar? — Ele insistiu, seguindo-a até a cozinha e observando enquanto ela guardava alguns legumes na fruteira.

Aquele era o único cômodo da casa que já estava pronto.

— Você pode dizer que sim. — Lily suspirou, voltando-se para o garoto. — Eu vi o _seu amigo_ hoje. E ontem. E antes de ontem. E, como sempre, eu quis morrer. — Ela bufou. — Como se não bastasse, acabei de descobrir que meu ex... Quero dizer, _meu outro ex_ , mora no apartamento em frente. Era de se esperar que, depois de todo esse tempo, o destino iria parar de zoar com a minha cara, não é? Mas, aparentemente, Lily Evans não é digna de ter sorte. Não. Lily Evans tem como única finalidade na terra passar vergonha atrás de vergonha e sofrer, é claro.

Parecendo confuso com o comportamento de Lily – ou apenas sem saber o que dizer – Peter caminhou até ela, dando um tapinha amigável em suas costas.

— Calma, ruiva. — Disse simplesmente e Lily percebeu que ele não havia adicionado nenhum "vai ficar tudo certo" depois. Não, Peter era sincero demais para aquele tipo de mentira boba. Ele não diria que iria ficar tudo bem quando o azar de Lily estava em jogo. — Bem, agora que você chegou, preciso ir. Não quero me atrasar e ser obrigado a ouvir as reclamações de Sirius.

— Certo. — Lily disse e então sorriu para ele. — Obrigada por ficar, Peter.

— Disponha. — Ele piscou para ela e então saiu da cozinha. O som da porta fechando alguns minutos depois indicava que Lily estava sozinha.

Como se tivesse esperado por aquilo o tempo inteiro, a tensão retornou totalmente para ela, trazendo consigo todas as imagens impróprias que estivera tentando evitar desde que saíra do supermercado.

— _Por Vader!_ Maldita camisa!

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA – 29 DE JUNHO, 2018]**

* * *

James caminhava de um lado para o outro no quarto-estúdio. Era quase meia-noite, mas ele não sentia nada de sono. Podia culpar as várias canecas de café que havia tomado, mas ele sabia que não era por conta daquilo que estava tão _agitado_ – ainda se recusava a usar o termo "nervoso" para algo tão trivial.

Não.

Ele estava _agitado_ por conta dos sons provindos da janela em frente à dele. Aquela janela que, por tanto tempo, estivera fechada para ele. Exatamente como naquele momento.

O que ela estava fazendo ali? Perguntava-se a cada passo que dava. Ele sabia que ela estava de mudança – ouvira Sirius comentar com Remus que no sábado o caminhão iria buscar os móveis – contudo era simplesmente _estranho_ que ela tivesse decidido ir até ali, numa sexta à noite, para fazer o que quer que estivesse causando aquele barulho todo.

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, James parou de caminhar. Respirou fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes.

Não adiantou.

E então voltou a caminhar.

James a avistara novamente naquela tarde. Tinha decidido sair para passear com Odette, imaginando que faria bem para ambos pegarem um pouco de sol e caminhar sem qualquer rumo. Só que, no meio da caminhada pelo parque, Odette ficara muito _agitada_ e, quando James voltara-se para observar o que a estava deixando daquele jeito, deparou-se com um cachorro muito conhecido.

 _Padfoot_.

E, junto dele, _ela_ , segurando sua guia com firmeza enquanto tentava impedir o cachorro que, obviamente, estava querendo correr até onde James e Odette estavam.

Como em todas as outras vezes, ele não soube o que fazer, portanto somente acenou e recebeu outro aceno de volta antes de continuarem a se encarar pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade.

James estava debatendo se deveria ir até onde ela estava, quando a garota tomou a decisão por ele: puxando ainda mais forte a guia, ela praticamente arrastou Padfoot para longe, forçando-o a caminhar na direção oposta à que eles estavam.

Ele não pôde controlar a decepção que o comportamento havia causado, _mas_ , pensou, _talvez tivesse sido melhor daquele jeito._

Talvez fosse _bom_ que eles se ignorassem. Talvez aquela fosse a decisão acertada a tomar.

— Mas então o que você está fazendo, James? — Ele perguntou para si mesmo ao deparar-se em frente aos portões da casa _dela_.

Ou, melhor dizendo: da casa dos _pais dela_.

Como James havia parado ali era um grande mistério. E, também era um grande mistério o fato de que o dedo dele, sem qualquer comando visível, estava apertando o botão da campainha.

— James? — A voz dela soou alguns minutos mais tarde, surpresa ao abrir a porta e encarar os portões aonde ele estava parado.

— Oi, Lily. — Ele se ouviu falar, exatamente como havia feito na primeira vez em que a vira, anos atrás, ao ser convidado por Helena para almoçar em sua casa e deparar-se com a ruiva com a camiseta larga contendo os dizeres " _Keep calm, I'm not your father"_ que descia as escadas e que tinha os olhos verdes mais bonitos que ele jamais havia visto.

 _Algumas coisas nunca mudavam_ , pensou ao observá-la se aproximar.

— O que... está fazendo aqui? — Ela perguntou quando finalmente abriu os portões, encarando-o em confusão.

— Será que podemos conversar?

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Migxs, não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam, sim? Vou tentar não demorar muito para postar o próximo, okay?

Espero que tenham gostado *-*

Dúvidas, sugestões, entrar em contato com a autora, etc, estou sempre nas redes sociais linkadas no meu perfil ou via PM aqui!

Beijinhos e até breve :*

* * *

 **Obrigada a Juliete Chiarelli, Liel, fenix, LaahB, Francielly Potter e Dafny pelos comentários incríveis!**


	3. 3 Amigos são para essas coisas

**SHIP OF YOU(TUBE)**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans tinha pensado que, naquele ponto de sua vida, no auge de seus vinte e dois anos, já teria superado sua fase de fangirl. Só que, ao voltar para sua cidade natal, Hogsmeade, e deparar-se com o seu antigo ídolo e ex namorado, James Potter, percebe que velhos hábitos nem sempre podem ser esquecidos e que, apesar de todas as reviravoltas, alguns ships continuam sendo endgame.

[CONTINUAÇÃO DE FANGIRL-ILY]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ESSA HISTÓRIA SE PASSA DOIS ANOS ANTES DO EPÍLOGO DE FANGIRL-ILY!

Ou seja: acontece depois do último capítulo de FGLY, porém ANTES dos acontecimentos do epílogo, certo?

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Shortfic (eu espero) de, no máximo, sete capítulos.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Hallo!

Muitas coisas aconteceram desde que eu parei de atualizar esta fanfic. Vamos para algumas delas: minha inspiração sumiu, eu viciei em SKAM, minha vida se resumiu a Evak, Scorbus e Wolfstar desde o final de fevereiro, meu trabalho ocupou mais horas do meu dia, eu tive alguns problemas de saúde, minha vida virou um caos e se acalmou, eu fiquei um tempo meio deprimida (meio é eufemismo), sumi do twitter, voltei para o twitter, decidi começar a escrever fanfics EVAK e então decidi começar a escrever fanfics em inglês e postar no ao3 (eu postei), a preguiça veio com força e então, finalmente, abri o word a alguns dias e a inspiração voltou e, bem, cá estamos nós.

4 meses.

Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpem por isso.

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, o capítulo está BEM GRANDINHO (hehe), então espero que possam me perdoar

Boa leitura

PS: esse capítulo contém MUITOS ex namorados (as). Só aviso mesmo :)

* * *

 **3\. Amigos são para essas coisas**

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA – 29 DE JUNHO, 2018]**

* * *

Lily estava surtando.

O que, se ela fosse pensar logicamente, nem era assim tão _surpreendente,_ afinal de contas James estava _ali_ , em frente a ela, encarando-a com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados escurecidos pela noite, parecendo ser capaz de ler sua alma enquanto que sua expressão era totalmente ilegível.

— Será que podemos conversar? — Fora o que ele havia perguntado, aquelas malditas quatro palavras que trouxeram o inferno para fora dela, fazendo-a estremecer de forma totalmente involuntária enquanto a agitação acometia o seu cérebro.

— Ok. — Era tudo o que a mente totalmente em curto circuito de Lily foi capaz de forçar por sua boca.

Ela ainda ficou encarando-o por uns bons segundos antes de perceber que ele tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas em uma clara indagação "você-não-vai-me-deixar-entrar?".

Sentindo as bochechas esquentarem tremendamente – o que era apenas _normal_ quando ela estava perto dele – Lily afastou-se do portão, deixando-o entrar antes de voltar a fechá-lo.

Em silêncio, eles seguiram para dentro, Lily caminhando na frente ao mesmo tempo em que rogava à força para que não acabasse tropeçando ou fizesse qualquer coisa pior enquanto estava perto dele – o que, honestamente, era tudo o que ela _não precisava_ para deixar a situação e o constrangimento absurdo que sentia ainda pior.

Quando finalmente estavam dentro da sala, James caminhou até estar em frente ao sofá e então voltou-se para observá-la fechar a porta, a expressão ilegível ainda estampada em seu rosto.

E, é claro, Lily corou _ainda mais_.

Por Vader, era simplesmente humilhante! Honestamente, tinha certeza de que poderia se candidatar a ser semáforo e faria um trabalho tão brilhante quanto. Literalmente. Seu rosto estava em chamas e ela não duvidava de que suas bochechas derretessem a qualquer instante.

Era apenas... _demais_. Vê-lo ali, tão malditamente perto, observando-a daquele jeito (que ela ainda não conseguia identificar, mas que trazia a merda para fora dela) logo após pedir para _conversar_.

Sobre o quê, pela força, ele poderia querer conversar?

— Sobre o que... sobre o que você quer falar? — Ela se forçou a perguntar, sua voz rouca por conta da garganta estupidamente seca que ostentava.

Finalmente – graças a Vader – James desviou os olhos dos dela, baixando-os para o chão enquanto franzia o cenho. Fora do foco de seu olhar, ela sentiu como se pudesse respirar novamente, inspirando e expirando uma e outra vez antes de voltar a observá-lo (o que, ela percebeu, foi um erro); ao encará-lo, uma parte totalmente animalesca de Lily rosnou dentro dela, fazendo-a precisar segurar-se para não caminhar até ele e estender a mão para desfazer o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas a mesma forma que havia feito antes... todos aqueles meses atrás.

Mas, é claro, ela não tinha qualquer direito de querer tocar nele ou de se aproximar daquele jeito.

Ou, bem, ela _precisava_ pensar que sim. O fato de que James estava ali, na casa dos pais dela, tão ridiculamente perto e tão _malditamente_ quente era algo que desestruturava _bastante_ suas convicções e, bem, ela precisava se acalmar antes de acabar fazendo algo estúpido. Algo de que provavelmente se arrependeria depois. Como o beijar, por exemplo.

— Sobre nós. — Ele disse e lá estava novamente: o fôlego de Lily totalmente atirado no chão, enviado diretamente para o tártaro junto com as suas entranhas, deixando espaço dentro dela para que seu coração crescesse infinitamente, batendo contra suas costelas com força enquanto ela tentava formular pensamentos coerentes através da névoa de nervosismo que imediatamente tomou conta de sua mente.

 _Nós_.

 _Sobre nós_.

James disse aquilo como se, de fato, houvesse um "nós". Mas não havia, havia? Lily não podia – não _devia_ — criar esperanças por conta daquelas malditas duas palavras. Simplesmente _não._

— _Nós?_ — A palavra escapou de seus lábios, pouco mais alto que um murmúrio, fazendo com que James finalmente erguesse o olhar para ela novamente.

— Bem, sim. — Ele disse, muito mais convicto do que ela teria esperado. Mais uma vez, James arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Nós precisamos conversar porque essa situação toda é completamente... _estranha_ , não é? Quero dizer, temos nos evitado todo esse tempo, fugindo um do outro como se... bem, eu... isso está _errado_. Eu não quero que as coisas sejam assim entre nós dois. Temos de resolver isso, você não concorda?

— Uhum. — Lily assentiu, mais para clarear os pensamentos do que por concordar de fato. Por ela (a Sith bastarda que era, obviamente) estava totalmente satisfeita em continuar ignorando-o por toda a eternidade para evitar todo aquele alvoroço que somente sua presença causava. Mas, aparentemente, James não pensava assim, portanto se ele estava disposto a _não_ a ignorar (o que era maduro, ela precisava admitir) então Lily achava que podia fazer algum esforço também (mesmo que ela não se sentisse minimamente madura naquele momento). — Certo. Ok. — Ela adicionou e então suspirou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto antes de voltar a encará-lo. — Mas nós vamos ter de fazer isso enquanto eu termino de encaixotar as coisas. Quero dizer, eu realmente _preciso_ fazer isso. Fiquei enrolando a semana inteira. — E também porque estar fazendo outra coisa ajudaria bastante a desfocar os pensamentos da necessidade absurda que a presença de James despertava em seu organismo que parecia ter voltado no tempo, anos atrás _,_ fazendo-a agir como uma patética adolescente hormonal. Não que ela fosse dizer aquilo em voz alta.

Sem esperar por uma resposta do garoto – que parecia mesmo prestes a falar alguma coisa – Lily desviou do sofá e começou a subir as escadas, sentindo o estômago estremecer ao ouvir os passos de James logo atrás dela.

 _Que estúpida_ , francamente.

— Oh, então era _isso_ o que você estava fazendo? — James indagou assim que adentrou o quarto. Lily percebeu o olhar analítico que ele lançou para as paredes vazias e as caixas atiradas próximas à estante, que, junto com a cama, era o único móvel ainda montado no antigo quarto da garota. Sorrindo de forma divertida, voltou-se para ela. — Sabe, você não estava sendo exatamente _silenciosa_.

— Bem, então agora você sabe como eu me senti quando você mudou para a casa ao lado e passou três dias fazendo mais barulho do que Ewoks grunhindo. — Ela bufou em resposta.

Parecendo surpreso com as palavras dela, James piscou algumas vezes, algo quente cruzando seus olhos antes de ele estourar naquele sorriso que costumava fazer com que os joelhos de Lily ficassem fracos (escusado dizer que ele _ainda_ tinha aquele maldito efeito).

 _Por Vader!_

— Você continua sendo uma nerd. — Ele disse e parecia estranhamente apreciativo.

Lily preferiu ignorar o seu tom de voz – evitando qualquer coisa que pudesse minimamente trazer esperanças – antes de responder.

— Acho que são necessários mais do que alguns meses para que eu consiga superar Star Wars. — _E você_ , ela completou mentalmente, mas sacudiu-se e deu de ombros, sorrindo levemente antes de se encaminhar em direção à estante, decidida a agir o mais natural possível, e retomar o trabalho de empacotar os livros que faltavam.

— Mas você parou de escrever suas fanfics. — A voz de James era cheia de algo muito parecido com acusação quando ele sentou no chão ao lado dela e puxou uma caixa para perto, esticando-se para estante e pegando alguns livros também.

Lily não sabia dizer o que sua expressão parecia naquele momento: se incrédula por ele a estar ajudando, se completamente estupefata porque ele estava _tão malditamente perto_ ou se surpresa pelo fato de que James havia percebido que ela parara de escrever.

Provavelmente uma mistura das três, o que, francamente, era ridículo.

Fixando o olhar sobre sua edição de colecionador de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, Lily respondeu:

— Bem, eu não tive muito tempo. Não era como se eu pudesse fazer algo tão trivial quanto escrever fanfics e tudo o mais... — Deu de ombros, como se não importasse, o que era simplesmente uma das maiores mentiras que ela já expelira. Mas não era como se James precisasse saber o _porquê_ de ela ter parado de escrever. Definitivamente _não_.

— Hum... — Ela percebeu ele acenando pelo canto do olho (ainda muito constrangida pela mentira recente para conseguir encará-lo). — Eu imagino que sim. — James então hesitou por alguns instantes e acrescentou: — Sirius disse que você está trabalhando para o _Fanction_?

Ela assentiu, ainda sem se voltar para ele.

— Isso é incrível, Lily. Estou muito feliz por você. — E talvez tenha sido o tom de voz completamente genuíno (ou apenas o fato de que ela não era forte o suficiente para resistir) que a fez finalmente voltar-se para ele, deparando-se com sua expressão suave. Seus olhos brilhavam com sinceridade.

Lily sentiu a garganta apertar.

— Obrigada. Eu estou feliz. — E ela estava sendo sincera também. Afinal de contas, ela _realmente_ estava feliz com _aquela_ parte de sua vida.

Um sorriso suave – capaz de fazer até o mais vil dos Sith ir para o lado luminoso da força, Lily não tinha dúvidas – estampou o rosto dele.

— E você também está se mudando. Isso é muito legal. — Ele continuou, ainda com o tom ameno, voltando a empacotar.

Lily suspirou, sentindo um pequeno risinho escapar.

— Sim. Bem, Marlene não me deu muita opção, na verdade.

— E quando ela dá? — James adicionou cheio de propriedade.

— Você tem um bom ponto. — Lily acenou em concordância. — De qualquer forma, ela meio que me ligou e disse "você está se mudando comigo assim que voltar" e, bem, aqui estou eu. — O sorriso cresceu um pouco mais no rosto dela ao pensar na amiga e no tom de voz mandão que Marlene havia utilizado durante sua ligação.

— Aqui está você. — James concordou e então o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, o cenho franzido retornando rapidamente. — E aqui estou eu.

— Sim. Aqui estamos... _nós_. — Ela não pode evitar o estremecimento ao proferir a última palavra.

O silêncio que recaiu sobre eles era pesado e, por mais que, racionalmente falando, não pudesse ter durado mais do que alguns segundos, pareceu estender-se por uma eternidade.

— Eu não quero que as coisas sejam estranhas entre nós. — James disse por fim, o exemplar de As Crônicas de Nárnia na mão enquanto o encarava, fuzilante. Por um momento estúpido, Lily pensou que, se ele continuasse encarando o livro daquele jeito, o pobre exemplar acabaria entrando em combustão.

Ela suspirou, sentindo-se exausta.

— Eu também não quero. Mas- — Ela se interrompeu, limpando a garganta para afastar o desconforto (não adiantou). — Mas eu não sei como lidar com isso. — E indicou o espaço entre eles. — Eu... não sei como agir estando perto. Quero dizer, eu _nunca soube_. — E riu nervosamente, sentindo o rosto voltar a esquentar com força total. Pelo amor de Obi-Wan, ela não precisava passar mais vergonha na frente daquele garoto! — E agora eu sei _ainda menos_.

— Você é ótima, Lily. — James respondeu rapidamente, como se sequer tivesse pensado no que estava falando. Foi sua vez de corar ao perceber o olhar estranho que ela estava lançando para ele. Suspirando, James passou uma mão pelos cabelos, mordendo os lábios antes de prosseguir. — O fato é que basicamente todos os nossos amigos são os mesmos. Nossos _pais_ agora são _melhores amigos_ e até viajam juntos. Nós meio que somos obrigados a interagir em um momento ou outro. E, bem, eu não quero que cada vez que eu te veja seja essa... _coisa_... _assim_.

— Desconfortável. — Lily assentiu, entendendo totalmente o que ele estava falando.

Se fosse há dois anos, eles poderiam, de fato, ter se ignorado para sempre até deixarem de se importar (ou ela podia fingir que sim). Mas a verdade era que agora suas vidas estavam totalmente entrelaçadas. Sirius era o melhor amigo de James, mas também era o melhor amigo de Lily. Remus era o cara que ligava os Marauders, mas também era o cara com quem Lily passava madrugadas conversando sobre programação. Peter morava na mesma casa de James, mas também passava incontáveis horas no apartamento de Lily, afinal, seja lá o que ele e Marlene tivessem, eles _tinham_ alguma coisa. Alice e Frank eram youtubers agora e facilmente se entrosaram com os Marauders, gravando vídeos juntos e construindo uma amizade indubitavelmente _forte_.

E, como se não bastasse tudo aquilo, Helena Evans e Euphemia Potter decidiram que eram melhores amigas, arrastando Edward e Fleamont para viagens, passeios, organizando jantares e excursões. Enquanto Lily estava com James, tudo aquilo parecia ser o máximo – o ápice de quão bom um relacionamento poderia ir – mas, agora que eles não mais namoravam, tudo se sentia totalmente _desconfortável_.

O que a levava a constatação de que não havia, racionalmente falando, qualquer modo de que eles pudessem se excluir da vida um do outro. Lily só precisava fazer com que seu coração compreendesse aquilo e parasse de se esquivar.

Sentindo-se zonza, ela deixou cair um livro dentro da caixa, suspirando logo em seguida.

— Certo. — Ela finalmente falou, interrompendo o silêncio. — Nós podemos fazer isso, _não podemos?_

James apenas a encarou.

— Quero dizer, não deve ser tão difícil assim, certo? Nós _podemos_ interagir e sermos legais um com o outro. — Ela adicionou, sentindo-se nervosa ao perceber o olhar esquisito do garoto que _ainda_ não falara nada. — Não é algo de outro mundo, é? As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo. Quero dizer, não é como se estivéssemos enfrentando uma horda de Stormtroopers ou qualquer coisa assim. Somos _nós_. E eu acho que antes de- antes de _tudo_ , nós nos dávamos bem, certo? Nós conversávamos e tudo o mais. Era legal, não era? — Lily estava tagarelando e _sabia_ disso, mas James não estava falando nada e ela estava ficando estupidamente nervosa. — Sirius provavelmente nos comeria vivos se não tentássemos e, bem, Peter está ficando realmente insuportável toda vez que ele me pergunta se nós já conversamos e- ah meu Vader, James Potter, fale alguma coisa antes que eu me sinta ainda mais constrangida!

Isso pareceu despertar James de sua contemplação, pois um sorriso divertido se formou em seus lábios.

— Sim... sim, nós _podemos_ fazer isso. Nós podemos ser _amigos_. — E Lily precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não fazer uma careta ao ouvir a palavra "amigos" saindo da boca dele. Era isso que ela queria, não era? Ser _amiga_ dele? Então não havia motivos para se sentir estranhamente magoada ao ouvir aquilo. — Quero dizer, eu certamente posso manter uma amiga nerd e que fala pelos cotovelos para me divertir de vez em quando.

Ao ouvi-lo, Lily fingiu um ofego.

— Como se atreve? Pelo menos _eu_ sou capaz de dar dez passos sem tropeçar ou derrubar alguma coisa por conta da minha hiperatividade. — Ela pontuou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Previsivelmente, James colocou uma mão sobre o coração de forma dramática e fingiu-se de ofendido.

— Como _você_ se atreve? _Eu?_ _Hiperativo?_ Quem falando, Lily Evans! A menos que você tenha adquirido novos membros ou aprendido alguma técnica revolucionária na Espanha sobre caminhar-por-ambientes-lisos-sem-tropeçar-no-ar, eu não acho que você possa ter uma palavra nessa discussão.

De olhos estreitos, ela bufou.

— _Você_ fez um curso para aprender-a-fazer-as-coisas-com-antecedência ou continua sendo o Sr. Preguiçoso Potter?

— Ahá! Te peguei! Sirius agora me chama de Sr. _Workaholic_ , obrigado, de nada. — E era muito injusto que a expressão de presunção estampada no rosto dele o deixasse ainda mais bonito.

Que patético, por Vader.

— Workaholic _?_ _Você_? — Lily encarou-o e daquela vez a incredulidade não era fingida.

James deu de ombros.

— Eu meio que tive de aprender (na marra) a não deixar tudo para a última hora. Quase não salvei algumas disciplinas no ano passado porque estava postergando. — Então sorriu. — Aprendi com os meus erros, Evans. Agora sou um novo homem.

— Realmente, Potter, estou orgulhosa. — Ela usou o tom sarcástico, mas, no fundo, estava dizendo a verdade. Lembrava de sempre ter de puxar as orelhas de James e ficar constantemente lembrando-o de fazer o que precisava ser feito antes que os prazos esgotassem.

— Obrigado. — James piscou para ela e então voltou-se para as caixas (o que ela agradeceu à força, pois, naquele instante, suas bochechas estavam entrando em combustão).

Mais silêncio se estendeu entre eles, mas, graças a Vader, daquela vez não era tenso. Eles continuaram a empacotar, organizando os livros até que, por fim, tudo estava feito. Lily ficou surpresa com a rapidez com que eles haviam terminado, portanto voltou-se para James, sorrindo para ele:

— Obrigada. — Agradeceu, simpática. — Sabe, eu provavelmente teria terminado isso muito mais tarde se você não me ajudasse.

James sorriu em resposta.

— Amigos são para essas coisas, não? — E a naturalidade com que as palavras saíram de sua boca foi como um soco no estômago de Lily.

Como ele podia se sentir tão tranquilo com aquilo? Como ele podia não estar se rasgando por dentro diante da ideia de serem apenas amigos? Como ele podia ser tão malditamente ok com toda aquela merda?

Mas, ao invés de estourar todas aquelas palavras na frente dele, Lily apenas sorriu.

Era o que ela teria de fazer dali para a frente, não era? Fingir e sorrir até que, por fim, fosse verdade.

Ou era o que ela rogava à força para que acontecesse. Ela precisava que acontecesse.

— Hm, já que "amigos são para essas coisas"... — Lily disse, após terminar de passar fita em todas as caixas para fechá-las. — Será que suas mãos _amigáveis_ poderiam me ajudar a carregar essas caixas para o meu porta-malas? Eu queria levar tudo isso ainda hoje para o apartamento antes de voltar para cá e esperar o caminhão de mudança. Eles vêm cedo amanhã e eu não sei se confio neles para levarem meus livros.

Como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo; como se ajudar a ex-namorada a empacotar e carregar caixas fosse a coisa mais natural do universo, James assentiu, parecendo mais entusiasmado do que era estritamente necessário.

— Claro. Mãos e braços amigáveis ao seu dispor, _Padawan_. — Ele disse e imediatamente pegou uma das caixas, indicando para que Lily abrisse a porta e liderasse o caminho.

— Sinto lhe informar, James, mas essas citações não são para você. — Ela brincou, sorrindo enquanto descia as escadas e caminhava em direção à porta da garagem.

— Não acho que você esteja em posição para julgar, dado ao fato de que eu estou muito _amigavelmente_ te ajudando a carregar essas caixas que você, com certeza absoluta, não conseguiria carregar sozinha sem sofrer um acidente pelo caminho, _Padawan_. — Ele piscou novamente para ela, passando ao seu lado enquanto esperava que Lily abrisse o porta-malas.

Lily xingou-o mentalmente, sentindo-se corar (é claro que sim).

Foram precisas mais duas viagens até que todas as caixas estivessem devidamente no porta-malas (algumas delas no banco traseiro, porque ela tinha realmente _muitos_ livros). Lily agradeceu-o mais algumas vezes, recebendo alguns rolares de olhos e "tudo bem, Lily" como resposta.

— Hm... não querendo ser indiscreto nem nada, mas... como você vai carregar essas caixas para o seu apartamento? Quero dizer, você mora em um andar no topo, não é? — A voz de James era uma mescla entre hesitação e diversão, o que fez Lily sentir-se imediatamente constrangida.

Franzindo o cenho, ela pesou suas palavras, sentindo – se era possível – o rosto esquentar ainda mais.

— Hm, bem, eu provavelmente vou chamar a Marlene para me ajudar… — Deu de ombros, não querendo deixar muito óbvio o fato de que ela não havia pensado sobre aquilo.

— Marlene saiu com o Peter. — James pontuou e então arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, parecendo divertido demais com toda aquela situação.

— Bem, se ela ainda não estiver em casa, então terei de pedir ajuda ao porteiro ou algo assim. — Mais uma vez ela deu de ombros antes de desviar de James e retornar para a sala de estar. — Você quer tomar alguma coisa? — Ela perguntou enquanto caminhava, voltando-se para observá-lo se aproximar.

Com um sorriso, James assentiu.

— Café seria incrível.

— É claro que sim. — Lily rolou os olhos para ele, mas sorriu enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha.

—-

O grande problema, ela percebeu (tarde demais), era que agora – após vasculhar o armário onde antigamente guardava vários tipos de sua especiaria favorita e encontrar quase nada além de um sachê de café solúvel – ela precisaria enfrentar não apenas um, mas dois de seus antigos vícios. E tentar resistir a eles. Tipo arduamente. Como, quase-morrendo-de-tentar. O que era apenas muito mais merda além do que ela havia se proposto a enfrentar quando decidira ser "amiga" de James. E isso não fazia nem mesmo duas horas, por Vader!

— Desculpe, só tenho café solúvel. — Ela murmurou de forma apologética enquanto entregava a xícara para James e afastava os pensamentos nebulosos que infestavam sua mente.

— Café é café. Não desprezo nenhum tipo. — James deu de ombros, sorrindo antes de sorver um gole.

— Exceto o descafeinado. — Lily pontuou, recebendo um bufo de James como resposta enquanto ela retornava sua busca nos armários.

— Bem, você não pode chamar de café algo que _não contém cafeína_. Quero dizer, não há qualquer lógica. — James respondeu, assim como ele havia feito milhares de vezes antes. Lily sorriu com a familiaridade, mas rapidamente sentiu-se murchar ao finalmente encontrar a caixa de chá de sua mãe e puxá-la para si, sabendo que, embora o chá inglês fosse, de fato, muitíssimo gostoso, jamais se compararia com café. Mesmo o café solúvel que James estava tomando.

Resignada, jogou um saquinho dentro de uma xícara antes de ir até a geladeira e pegar o leite, derramando um pouco em uma leiteira para aquecer no fogão. Enquanto esperava o leite, Lily encheu a xícara até a metade com água quente, misturando para que o chá dissolvesse na água.

Nesse meio tempo, James a observava com o cenho franzido, como se não compreendesse o que, de fato, Lily estava fazendo.

— Você está fazendo _chá?_ — Ele finalmente perguntou enquanto sua testa vincava ainda mais em confusão.

— Sim. — Lily respondeu suavemente, sentindo-se desconfortável diante da pergunta, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado. O que era simplesmente ridículo. — Eu estou fazendo chá. — Ela adicionou o óbvio.

— Por quê? — A forma como James perguntou aquilo fez parecer como se ela estivesse cometendo um crime de proporções catastróficas.

— Porque café demais faz mal para os ossos. — Lily teve a ousadia de falar, recebendo um ofego verdadeiramente ofendido como resposta. Ela sorriu. — E porque se eu tomar café agora não serei capaz de dormir até metade da madrugada (e já é quase meia noite) e eu realmente preciso acordar cedo amanhã para esperar o caminhão de mudança.

— Ok, me diga o que aconteceu com você na Espanha. Eles te prenderam? Te torturaram? Eles te drogaram? Lily, eles te fizeram algum tipo de lavagem cerebral? — E a preocupação nos olhos de James era tão verdadeira que fez com que ela risse. — Quero dizer, você _nunca_ negou café, Lily. Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

— Sim, James, eu tenho. — Ela sorriu um pouco mais para ele, voltando para o chá e terminando de prepará-lo. Segurando a xícara quente entre as mãos, Lily aproveitou o silêncio amigável que recaiu sobre eles para reorganizar os pensamentos.

O fato de que James estava ali, bem na sua frente, tomando café e a observando com aquela expressão ilegível, ainda era _muito_ para que ela processasse.

De repente, o que apenas segundos atrás fora um silêncio amigável se transformou em algo pesado e tenso. Seus ombros endureceram, suas mãos apertaram ainda mais contra sua caneca. Tudo aquilo era familiar demais ao mesmo tempo em que era totalmente desconcertante e extremamente aterrador. A presença de James era abrasadora, parecia como se ele estivesse em todos os lugares, fazendo com que respirar fosse uma tarefa mais difícil do que deveria ser (Lily tinha certeza de que Darth Vader se orgulharia de seus ofegos se estivesse ali naquele momento, honestamente).

Ela estava, sim, disposta a ser amiga dele – se isto era tudo o que eles seriam capazes de ser, então era o que ela aceitaria – mas talvez eles devessem ir um pouco mais devagar. Manter uma distância segura.

Não tão perto. E definitivamente não _tão_ amigável.

Lily estava prestes a expressar isso em voz alta, jogar uma carta branca de honestidade e dizer a ele que ela não podia lidar com tudo aquilo ainda, quando ele interrompeu seus pensamentos:

— Ei, você disse que vai voltar depois de levar as caixas, não é?

— Sim... — Ela assentiu, estreitando minimamente os olhos, sem saber exatamente porque ele estava perguntando aquilo.

— Então eu vou com você. Quero dizer... eu posso te ajudar a subir com as caixas. Você vai voltar de qualquer jeito e, bem, como você apontou, eu estou tomando café e tenho certeza de que não conseguirei dormir até metade da madrugada, sendo assim, ao invés de ficar deitado olhando para o teto enquanto tento não morrer ao ouvir os ruídos animalescos provindos do quarto de Sirius e Remus, posso fazer algo mais útil, como ajudar uma _amiga_ , por exemplo. — E então, como se todas aquelas palavras não fossem o suficiente para deixá-la zonza, ele sorriu. _Aquele sorriso_. Aquele com covinhas e olhos brilhando e dentes tão brancos e reluzentes que deixariam qualquer modelo de comercial de pasta de dente totalmente envergonhado. Aquele maldito sorriso que fazia com que as pernas de Lily ficassem fracas. Que fazia com que tudo o que ela queria se resumisse a um coro de _James, James, James_ ecoando por seu cérebro de forma alucinante.

Para à merda com a distância segura. Para a merda com o "ir devagar".

— Seria incrível, James. Sério, obrigada. — Ela certamente se arrependeria depois, mas, francamente, como _alguém_ no mundo poderia negar alguma coisa àquele menino sorridente?

Ela certamente não.

 _Pela força,_ ela tinha uma estranha – e absolutamente intimidante – certeza de que jamais seria capaz de negar qualquer coisa para ele.

Não que ele precisasse saber.

Ele _definitivamente_ não precisava.

* * *

 **[SÁBADO – 30 DE JUNHO, 2018]**

* * *

James tinha certeza de que podia ser amigo de Lily. Ele tinha total e completa certeza de que eles eram maduros o suficiente para fazer aquilo.

Ou, bem, era do que tentava se convencer ao observar Lily pelo canto do olho, dirigindo pelas ruas escuras de Hogsmeade enquanto ela os guiava para o seu apartamento.

Ela estava usando _aquela_ camiseta de Star Wars, " _Keep calm, I'm not your father_ ", a mesma que usara no dia em que James foi almoçar em sua casa e a viu pela primeira vez. E era tão injusto que ela parecesse _ainda mais_ bonita do que naquele dia, com seus cabelos curtos caindo, repicados sobre seu rosto, suas sardas totalmente à mostra e seus olhos verdes brilhando com milhares de coisas que ele não conseguia ler. Era _tão_ estupidamente injusto que ele tivesse de ficar se policiando para não babar sobre ela a cada segundo.

Era quase uma hora da madrugada, mas ele se sentia totalmente acordado. Lily não parecia muito diferente, embora ela não tivesse tomado tanto café quanto ele.

Aliás, isso era outra coisa que o estava incomodando.

Certo, ela havia explicado o porquê de não ter tomado café, mas ainda assim era inquietante. Quase como se as partes da Lily que ele conhecia estivessem ausentes, longe demais para que ele pudesse alcançá-las.

Não que ele _devesse querer_ alcançá-las, dado ao fato de que não estavam mais juntos e que agora eles eram apenas _amigos_. E que amigos não deveriam ter sentimentos tão insuportavelmente _físicos_ diante da presença um do outro como James obviamente tinha. Talvez aquelas mudanças no comportamento da garota até ajudassem, na verdade. Talvez a deixassem um pouco menos _interessante_.

Não que ele acreditasse que houvesse qualquer coisa que Lily pudesse fazer que a tornasse desinteressante. Honestamente, até mesmo o fato de ela estar respirando fazia com que James sentisse vontade de… bem, ele certamente não deveria seguir com _aquela_ linha de pensamentos.

 _Não_ se quisesse chegar são e salvo até o apartamento de Lily, sem acabar entrando em combustão no processo. Ou pior: acabar beijando-a e estragando a amizade que mal havia começado; fazendo com que, _aí sim_ , eles não conseguissem conviver.

E, por mais que James odiasse a ideia de ser _apenas_ amigo de Lily, isso era melhor do que nada. Ele havia passado sete meses longe dela. E ele sentiu falta dela a cada maldito dia.

Não apenas dos beijos e carinhos – embora isso certamente fosse uma coisa – mas também da facilidade com que conversavam, o modo como se conheciam e como as coisas simplesmente fluíam quando estavam juntos. O fato de que ambos podiam passar de assunto a assunto sem nunca deixar a conversa se tornar entediante. Ter alguém com quem compartilhar e divagar sobre qualquer coisa absurda que ele havia visto – e essa era, sem dúvidas, a pior parte: não poder falar com Lily quando, _antes_ , ela era a primeira pessoa para quem James recorria quando alguma coisa – grande ou pequena – acontecia; discorrer sobre os mínimos detalhes de seu dia ou apenas reclamar sobre uma reunião inquietante com McGonagall. Discutir sobre contratos ou então falar sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse o trabalho porque estava estressado demais e Lily sempre deixava tudo melhor.

Certo, ele tinha Sirius, mas _não era_ a mesma coisa.

Sirius era seu melhor amigo e confidente, mas as coisas se sentiam diferentes quando James tinha o sorriso ameno e os olhos suaves de Lily para reconfortá-lo.

Sem falar que, agora que Remus e Sirius haviam se tornado oficiais, não era como se sobrasse muito tempo para conversas entre suas sessões de engolir o rosto um do outro. E, honestamente, James faria qualquer coisa para não ter de presenciar uma daquelas. Era embaraçoso, para dizer o mínimo.

— Como está _Wolfstar?_ — Lily perguntou e, por um momento, pânico real de que ela fosse capaz de ler sua mente pairou sobre James. Então ele sacudiu-se mentalmente, xingando-se por conta da estupidez de seus pensamentos, antes de voltar-se para ela, sorrindo de forma divertida.

— Eles estão tão _bem_ que chega a ser nojento. — Ele disse, ganhando uma gargalhada de Lily como resposta.

— Antes de eles ficarem juntos eu nunca pensei que fossem do tipo grudento. — Lily disse e virou-se para ele assim que parou em um sinal vermelho, arqueando uma sobrancelha de forma divertida enquanto o observava. — Como eu estava enganada. — Ela estremeceu de forma adorável, sorrindo carinhosamente ao pensar no casal.

— Eles estão levando as carícias em público a um novo nível. Honestamente, não sei o que Sirius fez com o Remus, mas eu tenho certeza de que eles perderam o significado da palavra _pudor_.

Mais uma vez, Lily gargalhou. E, mais uma vez, James quis beijá-la.

Afastando os olhos, cerrou os punhos sobre seu colo, respirando fundo enquanto tentava pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a forma como a boca de Lily se curvava, a cor de seus lábios, a sensação de sua pele. Deus, ele estava sendo ridículo.

Eles eram amigos. James _podia_ fazer isso. Pelo amor de Deus, ele não era mais um adolescente hormonal, ele só precisava fazer com que seu corpo começasse a compreender aquele fato.

Quando o sinal abriu, Lily voltou a quebrar o silêncio.

— Fico feliz em saber que o Remus aceitou tudo isso tão bem. Eles parecem estar lidando bem com o público. — O tom de voz de Lily era mais sério agora e fez com que James lembrasse dos primeiros meses, quando Remus e Sirius haviam começado a namorar (e ele e Lily também) e o modo como ela estava sempre conversando com Remus, tentando deixar toda a situação mais confortável para ele. Ele também lembrou do quanto a admirava por ser tão boa com seus amigos.

Aquele sentimento não havia desaparecido.

A quem ele estava tentando enganar? _Nenhum_ sentimento havia desaparecido.

— Eles ainda recebem muitos comentários ruins, na verdade. Você _lembra_ do que o Regulus fez, não é? — James comentou, irritando-se ao lembrar do que o irmão de Sirius havia feito no ano anterior e da quantidade de homofobia que encontrava nos comentários dos vídeos, tanto no canal dos Marauders quanto nos de Sirius e Remus. Era chocante e absurdamente revoltante perceber que havia tantas pessoas ignorantes no mundo e o entristecia demais saber que seus melhores amigos tinham de enfrentar aquele tipo de preconceito, embora eles insistissem que não lhes afetava. — Mas a grande maioria os apoia. Na verdade, eu acho que se eles terminassem, haveriam muitas intervenções e revoltas.

— É melhor eles não mexerem muito com o fandom. Não vão querer dar início à Terceira Guerra Mundial.

— Oh, sim. O fandom pode ser realmente assustador quando quer. — James disse. — Quero dizer, no último semestre eu tenho certeza de que fomos responsáveis por milhares de mortes. — E assim que as palavras escaparam de sua boca, ele sentiu vontade de se socar. E teria feito se o riso de Lily não tivesse preenchido o lugar tão logo ele falou.

— Elas ainda não superaram o fim de Jily? — Naquele momento James não era capaz de ler o que sua expressão demonstrava. A verdade era que ele não fazia ideia do que a própria expressão demonstrava.

— Não. Na verdade, eles estavam bastante calmos, mas então a Alice postou a foto com você e, bem…

— Ah…

E lá estava: o silêncio desconfortável pairando sobre eles novamente.

James odiava aquilo quase tanto quanto odiava estar tão perto dela e não poder fazer nada. Mas, é claro, ele precisava se acalmar. Precisava _aceitar_.

Ele podia fazer aquilo.

Ele podia ser amigo de Lily.

É claro que sim.

—-

James definitivamente _não podia_ ser amigo de Lily.

Não quando, ao carregarem as caixas para o elevador com a ajuda do porteiro e finalmente apertarem o botão do andar de Lily – décimo terceiro – o som de alguém correndo e gritando "segura aí" atingiu seus ouvidos e, quando o cara loiro e alto entrou e as portas fecharam, um sorriso brilhante e totalmente _desejoso_ explodiu em seus lábios ao olhar para a garota (ignorando completamente o fato de que James também estava ali).

— Oi, Lily! — O cara disse, o tom de voz _macio demais_ ao pronunciar o nome dela. — Nos encontramos _de novo!_ — E ele parecia maravilhado com aquele fato. — _Destino_ , heim?

Sem conseguir se conter, James voltou-se para Lily, observando enquanto seu rosto foi inundado de vermelho e seus olhos arregalaram em choque e o que – muito reconfortantemente – parecia desgosto.

— Olá, Amos. — Ela murmurou em cumprimento, muito menos entusiasmada do que o garoto. Não que ele parecesse se importar, pois, ao ouvi-la, o sorriso dele cresceu ainda mais (intimamente, James rezava para que seu rosto partisse ao meio).

— O que está fazendo tão tarde aqui? Essas caixas são suas? Pensei que já tivesse terminado com a mudança! — O cara disse tudo aquilo muito rápido, franzindo o cenho logo em seguida.

— Hm, sim. Não terminei ainda, na verdade. — Lily murmurou em resposta, seus olhos vagando rapidamente para a placa digital que indicava que ainda faltavam onze andares até chegar ao dela.

James precisou conter uma risadinha ao perceber que ela _não estava_ interessada naquele cara. Como era o nome mesmo... Amos? Ah, sim, Amos...

 _Amos?_

Algo como um flashback pareceu atingi-lo em cheio, fazendo-o relembrar de um dia frio de inverno, mais de um ano antes, quando ele e Lily estavam embaixo dos cobertores em sua cama e ela estava lhe contando sobre um ex namorado babaca que não era capaz de parar de falar sobre si mesmo. "Não, é sério, James, Amos não seria capaz de parar de elogiar a si mesmo nem para salvar a própria vida", ela havia dito, uma gargalhada escapando de seus lábios enquanto James retrucava com "bem, sabemos que _você_ pode _me_ calar quando quiser" e, pegando a dica, Lily esticou as mãos para o rosto dele, puxando-o para perto antes de beijá-lo profundamente.

Mas aquele cara não podia ser _aquele_ Amos, podia? E mesmo que fosse, isso deveria ser uma mera coincidência, não é?

Entretanto, as palavras do cara ressoavam por sua mente: "nos encontramos _de novo"_.

Quando diabos eles teriam se encontrado antes?

James estava pensando em milhares de cenários, um pior do que o outro em sua mente, onde Lily decidia que seria uma boa ideia voltar com o ex... _o outro ex_ (ainda era inquietante pensar em si mesmo como um _ex_ de Lily). Decidindo que sentia falta de Amos e que ele era o amor de sua vida e então eles voltariam a namorar e ela o levaria para uma reunião junto de seus amigos e _os amigos de James_ e o apresentaria como-

 _Pelo amor de Deus, James, junte sua merda_.

Sacudindo-se mentalmente, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem diante da estupidez de seus devaneios, James voltou a observar os dois, percebendo que o cara continuava falando. E que Lily parecia a cada segundo mais desconfortável com a sua presença.

Agarrando-se àquele fato como se fosse uma corda salva-vidas, James decidiu intervir.

—... estava pensando que deveríamos sair? — Amos estava dizendo, mas, antes que Lily pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa além de encará-lo totalmente incrédula, James disse:

— Hm, Lily, você ligou para a Marlene para saber se ela estava em casa? — Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho em inocência, piscando rapidamente para o olhar cheio de confusão que Lily lhe lançou.

Graças a Deus, ela compreendeu.

— Ah, sim! Quero dizer, não, não liguei ainda. Vou fazer isso agora. — Ela murmurou, puxando o celular do bolso e digitando nele enquanto se recostava contra uma das caixas, parecendo definitivamente aliviada.

James sorriu consigo mesmo.

Amos, por outro lado, voltou-se para ele em confusão, como se somente então houvesse notado sua presença.

— Quem é você?

— James. James Potter. — Ele disse, estendendo a mão para um aperto que, definitivamente, _não foi_ muito amigável.

Os olhos de Amos estreitaram minimamente enquanto ele analisava James de cima abaixo.

— Espere um momento... você não é aquele cara do YouTube? O do canal com vídeos de minecraft?

James não podia negar que estava surpreso ao ser reconhecido por Amos. Ele não parecia como o tipo de cara que daria mais de uma olhada em seu canal, mas isso podia ser apenas a sua parte irracional e ciumenta falando em sua mente. Com um meio sorriso, ele balançou a cabeça.

— Sim, eu sou. Mas fazem alguns anos que não gravo nada sobre minecraft. — Deu de ombros, divertido.

Amos não parecia estar no mesmo espírito, entretanto, pois seus olhos estreitaram ainda mais. No canto, Lily observava os dois com o celular pendurado no ouvido. James tinha certeza de que ela sequer havia discado para Marlene.

E então, mais uma vez, o loiro surpreendeu James, irrompendo em gargalhadas logo em seguida.

— Cara! Você _tem de estar brincando!_ — Ele disse, ainda sorrindo. — Meu Deus, Lily, você _realmente_ conheceu o cara! — E voltou-se para a ruiva que parecia totalmente mortificada. Sem dar tempo a ela para reagir, Amos voltou-se para James. — Há uns, o quê? Cinco anos? É, algo assim... enfim, a Lily era totalmente viciada no seu canal, sério. Nós estávamos juntos há uns dois meses e ela negava meus convites para sair porque você tinha postado um novo vídeo. Cara, eu te odiava e- — E então a expressão de Amos ficou mais séria, seus olhos arregalando levemente quando voltou a encarar a garota. — Ei! Espere aí... não era ele que- Você não...? Esse não era o cara que você estava namorando antes de viajar? Que todo mundo estava falando sobre o rompimento na internet? Eu lembro de ouvir a Hestia falar algo assim, mas-

— Nosso andar! — Lily o interrompeu, praticamente gritando quando as portas finalmente abriram no décimo terceiro andar. — Segure o elevador, James? Eu vou abrir a porta do apartamento antes de trazermos as caixas. — As palavras voavam de sua boca, desesperadas. James assentiu, um sorrisinho divertido pairando em seus lábios enquanto a observava corar e se afastar.

Infelizmente, o sorriso não durou muito porque, assim que Lily saiu, Amos também o fez, caminhando até a porta em frente à que Lily estava abrindo e puxando uma chave.

O universo só podia estar tirando uma com a cara dele, porque não era possível. Simplesmente _não era_.

Mas então, _era sim_.

 _Pelo amor de merda, esse cara era vizinho da Lily?_

Aparentemente, sim.

E, como se já não fosse desconfortável o suficiente, quando Lily retornou até o elevador para pegar uma das caixas, Amos a seguiu, deixando a porta de seu próprio apartamento aberta enquanto se aproximava e pegava duas caixas com um sorriso presunçoso.

— O que você-? — Lily começou a perguntar para o garoto, mas ele deu de ombros.

— Eu ajudo. — Ele disse, encaminhando-se para o apartamento da garota sem sequer pedir licença.

James queria morrer enquanto observava a cena se desenrolar à sua frente.

Quando faltavam apenas duas caixas, ele finalmente soltou a porta e pegou-as, caminhando até a porta de Lily, adentrando e depositando-as ao lado de um grande sofá de aparência confortável.

Não que ele estivesse prestando muita atenção ao mobiliário enquanto Lily se remexia próxima da porta, olhando para os dois garotos ali como se preferisse estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo naquele momento.

— Hm, obrigada, Amos. — Ela disse, dando um meio sorriso para o garoto loiro que retribuiu com outro daqueles sorrisos-extremamente-grandes-e-desnecessários.

— De nada, Lily. Sempre às ordens! — Ele disse e piscou e James precisou rogar aos céus por paciência para não ir até ele e socar sua cara (e James sempre havia se orgulhado de ser um cara anti-violência).

— Obrigada. — Lily repetiu e encaminhou-se até a porta, que ainda estava aberta, numa óbvia tentativa de fazer Amos compreender que deveria ir embora.

Graças a Deus, ele entendeu.

Caminhando lentamente, Amos parou ao lado de Lily, os olhos brilhando antes de falar:

— Sobre o meu convite: pense sobre isso. Podemos relembrar os bons tempos, sim? Não acho que foi por acaso que nos tornamos vizinhos. — E, voltando-se para James, acenou. — Tchau, cara. Nos vemos por aí.

— É... — James resmungou, rogando aos céus para que não, eles _não_ se vissem nunca mais, enquanto sentia um gosto amargo em sua boca ao observar Lily fechar a porta rapidamente assim que Amos saiu.

O suspiro de alívio que ela soltou, entretanto, foi o suficiente para elevar o humor de James.

Ele sorriu, divertido e, quando Lily ergueu os olhos para ele, ela franziu o cenho, desconfiada.

— Não comece! — Ela disse, como se fosse capaz de saber o que estava passando por sua mente.

Deixando uma risada escapar, James deu de ombros.

— Então... _há uns cinco anos_ , heim? — Ele brincou, sentindo-se muito mais bem humorado agora que estavam sozinhos novamente.

Ao ouvi-lo, Lily bufou, corando de forma adorável.

— Pelo amor de Vader, James! Como se você não soubesse que eu acompanhava seu canal desde o início. — A ruiva rolou os olhos para ele numa óbvia tentativa de parecer desinteressada embora ainda estivesse ruborizada.

O sorriso de James aumentou ainda mais.

— Bem, sim, mas nunca pensei que você deixaria de sair com o seu _namorado_ para me assistir. — Provocou, deliciando-se mais do que o necessário com aquela informação.

Remexendo-se de forma inquieta, Lily afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo, se afastando da porta e encaminhando-se até uma das caixas, claramente ignorando seu olhar.

— A companhia de Amós não era _muito_ interessante.

— E a _minha era?_

— Bem, James, não seja tão arrogante. Era claramente uma desculpa para não ter de sair com ele. — Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo ao perceber o olhar ferido de James.

— Você acabou de quebrar o meu coração. — James murmurou, exagerando no tom, colocando a mão sobre o peito enquanto a observava rolar os olhos pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez.

— Eu tinha esquecido do quanto você era dramático. — Lily bufou.

Dando de ombros, James não se preocupou em responder, finalmente voltando-se para o apartamento, observando a disposição dos móveis e todas as caixas da mudança que, claramente, ainda não havia terminado.

— É lindo. — Ele comentou, realmente impressionado.

— Sim. — Lily assentiu, a expressão maravilhada ao voltar-se para o lugar que agora era sua casa. — Você quer… huh, bem, você gostaria de ver o resto? Ainda não está totalmente arrumado, _nem perto_ , na verdade, mas...

— É claro! — James concordou com entusiasmo, interrompendo-a e, assim, recebendo um sorriso caloroso em resposta, seguiu-a enquanto Lily comentava sobre cada peça e móvel que ela e Marlene haviam escolhido, _onde_ iriam colocar e _como_ iriam colocar.

Ele deixou-se perder no entusiasmo dela, sorrindo enquanto a ouvia divagar sobre os espaços e todas as coisas que ela queria fazer em cada sala, as ideias de Marlene, a comparação com o apartamento de Barney de _How I Met Your Mother_ e o fato de ela querer um Stormtrooper para colocar na sala ("para tornar tudo mais real, James"); seu sorriso ao levar as caixas para o corredor, a careta que ela fez quando adentraram o quarto de Marlene e encontraram várias roupas de Peter atiradas em um canto, o modo carinhoso com que ela rolou os olhos ao falar sobre aqueles dois ("não sei porque eles não admitem logo que estão namorando, francamente"); suas colocações sobre os prós e contras do apartamento no décimo terceiro andar e ainda que, se ela estivesse muito disposta, poderia começar a usar as escadas do prédio, assim não precisaria pagar academia, mas que não tinha muitas esperanças porque ela sofria de um caso grave de preguiça ("eu tenho certeza de que neste momento da minha vida tenho a energia equivalente a de uma pessoa de noventa anos").

Quando, por fim, eles estavam de volta ao carro a caminho de casa – ou, melhor dizendo: da casa dos pais de Lily, porque agora ela não mais morava lá – James suspirou e disse:

— Eu gosto de te ver feliz. — E era a coisa mais honesta que ele havia dito naquela noite. Ele realmente estava contente por ela, orgulhoso até. Lily tinha passado de estagiária descontente em uma empresa frustrante de softwares que tentava lidar com a universidade, os trabalhos e o estágio sem enlouquecer para alguém recém contratada pela empresa dos sonhos, prestes a se mudar para um apartamento incrível e com um futuro promissor em vista. — Sério, Lily, eu estou _muito_ feliz por você.

Sem desviar os olhos da rua, Lily sorriu, aquele sorriso que James tanto amava e que fazia com que covinhas aparecessem em suas bochechas.

— Obrigada. — E havia algo além de gratidão em sua voz que fez com que ele sentisse o corpo inteiro aquecer e seu coração bater mais lento em seu peito.

—-

Meia hora mais tarde, após entrar em seu pijama de TARDIS e recostar-se confortavelmente contra seus travesseiros, James observou o teto por um momento longo demais, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios ao lembrar do que acontecera nas últimas horas.

Sem conseguir se impedir (grande novidade), caçou seu celular de cima debaixo de seu travesseiro, abrindo o aplicativo de mensagens e procurando por entre todas as conversas. Finalmente – após meses de mensagens soterrando a conversação com Lily – ele a encontrou. Eles não tinham conversado por mensagens desde um pouco antes de Lily decidir ir para a Espanha, pois haviam decidido que utilizar o _Fanction_ através dos pseudônimos _DarthProngs_ e _Fangirl-ily_ era muito mais divertido (isso e também porque Lily realmente odiava trocar mensagens por qualquer lugar que não fosse o Twitter ou o site de fanfics – o que não fazia o menor sentido para James, embora ele já houvesse desistido de contestar suas razões).

As últimas mensagens que ele encontrou no mensageiro fizeram seu coração apertar.

 **{02/11/2017}**

 ** _(19:32) Lily E.:_** _Hey, eu te amo (emoji de coração)_

 ** _(19:35) James P.:_** _Eu também te amo (emoji de coração)_

Elas datavam de dez dias antes do rompimento entre eles. E, após Lily ter decidido ir para a Espanha, no final de novembro, James lembrava de abrir aquela conversa e encarar a tela por mais tempo do que poderia recordar. Lembrava de sorrir com carinho e sentir o peito apertar em dor quase na mesma intensidade toda vez que fixava aquelas letras, tanto que, depois de um tempo, tudo se tornava um borrão de pixels indistinguíveis e ele precisava travar a tela e fechar os olhos até tudo voltar ao normal – só para repetir o processo alguns minutos mais tarde.

Era estúpido, ele sabia, mas naquela época não conseguia parar de reviver o momento das mensagens: James estava na Itália para um workshop e Lily estava envolvida em suas finais e em um projeto particularmente trabalhoso no estágio – ambos estavam com saudades, mas quase não havia tempo para ligações, Skype ou qualquer outra coisa exceto mensagens (para as quais Lily teve de se render por um curto período de tempo).

Ou talvez eles simplesmente pararam de tentar-

Mas James costumava afastar tais pensamentos, sentindo-se enjoado com aquela possibilidade.

Ele continuou com aquele ritual basicamente por todas as noites em duas semanas inteiras até que, por fim, parou de olhar.

Não que houvesse parado de doer.

Definitivamente não.

Agora, entretanto, observando aquelas palavras cheias de muito significado, ele se perguntava se elas ainda seriam verdadeiras, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo.

Entrementes, aquela _definitivamente_ não era uma linha de pensamento que ele deveria seguir.

Suspirando, James clicou sobre a área de digitação, deixando seus dedos vagarem rapidamente sobre as letras.

 **{30/06/2018}**

 ** _(02:47) James P.:_** _Hey, Lily :)_

 ** _(02:47) James P.:_** _Só queria dizer que estou muito feliz que somos amigos e que passamos um tempo juntos!_

E porque ele simplesmente não podia se ajudar, acrescentou:

 **{30:06/2018}**

 ** _(02:54) James P.:_** _Eu senti sua falta_

—-

 ** _{30/06/2018}_**

 ** _(03:13) Lily E.:_** _Eu também senti sua falta_

* * *

 **[DOMINGO – 01 DE JULHO, 2018]**

* * *

— _Hey_. — Lily sorriu ao ouvir a voz da irmã através do telefone.

— Hey, Tuney, tudo bem com você?

— _Sim, tudo ótimo. Trabalhando para caramba, mas isso era o que eu queria, então não posso reclamar_. — Petunia riu, fazendo com que Lily sorrisse ainda mais.

— Estou feliz em saber que está gostando, mas eu sinto sua falta. A casa não é a mesma sem os seus maneirismos e sua cara de _filhote de Wookiee._ — Suspirou. — Quando você vem? — Lily indagou ao puxar uma das caixas cheias de livros, sentando-se sobre ela enquanto um suspiro aliviado escapava de seus lábios.

Havia passado as últimas quatro horas pintando paredes incessantemente. Até então, com a ajuda de Peter, Marlene, Alice e Frank, quase todo o apartamento estava pronto, faltando apenas uma das paredes de seu quarto, na qual Lily decidira colocar um papel de parede personalizado que comprara pela internet, mas que só chegaria na semana seguinte.

Estava exausta e sua roupa inteira estava respingada de tinta em tons de bege, azul e branco. Mas, apesar de si mesma, sentia-se orgulhosa com todo o trabalho.

Seu apartamento estava finalmente parecendo como um lar. _O seu lar_.

E ela não conseguiu conter um tremor de excitação ao pensar nisso.

— _Acho que no próximo final de semana. Mamãe decidiu desviar de Godric's Hollow antes de ir para Hogsmeade e passar por aqui para que pudéssemos voltar juntas. McGonagall me deu folga, portanto você vai poder matar a saudade logo, logo._ — O tom de Petunia estava levemente estridente, não combinando com a notícia que ela estava dando, o que fez com que Lily franzisse o cenho.

— Está tudo bem, Tuney? — Questionou, levemente preocupada.

— _Sim. Tudo está bem._ — Mas a irmã respondeu rápido demais.

— Petunia? — Lily insistiu, um pouco mais incisiva.

O suspiro do outro lado da linha indicou que ela havia vencido.

— _É só... eu tenho uma coisa para te contar._ — O tremor na voz de Petunia era verídico ou apenas imaginação de Lily? Ela não poderia saber. — _Mas precisa ser pessoalmente_.

— Pelo amor de Vader, você está me assustando, Tuney. — Lily advertiu, sentindo o estômago apertar.

— _Bem, você certamente não está mais assustada do que eu._ — Petunia soltou um sorrisinho nervoso do outro lado da linha. — _Eu preciso ir agora, Lily. Tenho de finalizar uns contratos para entregar amanhã cedo-_

— É Domingo, Tuney, pelo amor de Vader!

— _Eu sei, mas eu deveria ter feito isso antes. Agora não há tempo. Eu ligo para você amanhã, Lil'. Te amo. Estou com saudades_.

— Ok. Também te amo.

Assim que desligou, Lily teve um mau pressentimento. Qualquer coisa que Petunia precisasse esperar para falar pessoalmente – e não simplesmente vomitar pelo telefone – certamente era algo preocupante.

—-

 **{01/07/2018}**

 ** _(19:05) James P.:_** _Primeira noite em praticamente um mês que o Peter veio dormir em casa_

 ** _(19:06) James P.:_** _Devo me preocupar?_

 ** _(19:10) Lily E.:_** _Acho que ele só estava com medo_

 ** _(19:11) Lily E.:_** _De que pedíssemos para ele ajudar em mais alguma coisa_

 ** _(19:12) James P.:_** _Haha, vocês estão escravizando o meu amigo?_

 ** _(19:13) Lily E.:_** _Olha, se alguém está fazendo isso_

 ** _(19:13) Lily E.:_** _É a Marlene_

 ** _(19:14) Lily E.:_** _Mas acho que ele não vai reclamar_

 ** _(19:14) Lily E.:_** _Porque, pelo que eu ouço à noite_

 ** _(19:15) Lily E.:_** _Peter está sendo muito bem recompensado_

 ** _(19:16) James P.:_** _Informação desnecessária!_

 ** _(19:17) Lily E.:_** _Sinta minha dor, Padawan_

 ** _(19:18) James P.:_** _Estou compadecido :(_

 _—-_

 ** _(23:23) James P.:_** _Boa noite, Lily :)_

 ** _(23:23) Lily E.:_** _Boa noite, James :)_

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA FEIRA – 02 DE JULHO, 2018]**

* * *

— Eu _não_ estou dando uma festa de inauguração no nosso apartamento, Marlene! Não há nada para ser inaugurado! — Lily resmungou, irritada, para a melhor amiga. — Nós simplesmente _não estamos fazendo isso!_

Deveria ser a milésima vez que Marlene estava falando sobre aquilo e também deveria ser a milésima vez que Lily estava dizendo _não_.

Não que qualquer uma das duas estivesse prestes a desistir, é claro.

— Lily, _por favor!_ — Marlene pediu fazendo beicinho enquanto Lily segurava a porta da Movie-Maker para que ela adentrasse, pendurando o guarda-chuva (todo decorado com Darth Vaders em miniatura) na entrada.

— Não. — A ruiva repetiu, firme. — É sério, Marlene! Nós acabamos de nos mudar! Acabamos de desencaixotar _ontem!_ E ainda temos de terminar de desencaixotar! Você tem noção da bagunça que uma festa em casa traria? E que teríamos de arrumar? Não, não, não, Marlene. Não!

— Boa tarde, meninas! — Emme, que observava as duas em diversão, se aproximou. — Precisam de alguma coisa ou...?

— Oi, Emme! — Lily sorriu para a mais nova contratada da Movie-Maker. — Se você tiver um _PowerPoint_ de Cem Motivos Pelos Quais Lily Evans Tem Toda a Razão por aí, estou aceitando.

— Ou algum exemplar de Lily Evans É Uma Idiota, também aceito. — Marlene retrucou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Emme lançou um olhar levemente preocupado sobre as duas, remexendo-se levemente desconfortável.

— Hm, infelizmente não temos. — Ela sorriu levemente. — Acho que vou deixa-las, hm, _conversar_. Tenho algumas prateleiras para organizar. — E, se afastando, acrescentou: — Mas se precisarem de um exemplar de O Ciclo da Herança ou algum CD, estou por aqui.

— Obrigada. — Lily e Marlene disseram ao mesmo tempo e então voltaram a se encarar com faíscas voando de ambos os olhos.

Marlene finalmente gemeu, desistindo e jogando os braços sobre os ombros de Lily.

— Por favor, por favor, _por favor_. Eu nunca te pedi nada — Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha para a afirmação, na qual Marlene apressou-se para acrescentar: — _hoje._

— _Não_ , Marlene. — Lily bufou, afastando-se da amiga.

— Uau, temos uma ruiva irritada. O que você fez, Marley? — Sirius se aproximou, um sorriso brilhante em seus lábios, indicando que estava se divertindo _demais_ com toda aquela cena.

— O que _eu fiz?_ — Marlene se voltou para Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha e colocando as mãos na cintura. — Acho que é melhor você perguntar o que a Lily _não está fazendo!_ — E seu tom era tão mandão que Lily rolou os olhos, resmungando logo em seguida.

— Sirius, ela quer fazer _uma festa de inauguração_ no apartamento, como se fosse uma loja ou qualquer coisa do tipo! Sabe o trabalho que deu arrumar tudo aquilo? Sabe quanto tempo eu passei varrendo e deslocando caixas enquanto a Marlene estava no quarto fazendo Vader sabe o que com Peter? — Cruzando os braços, foi a vez de Lily arquear as sobrancelhas, voltando-se para a amiga de modo acusatório. — _Não_.

Marlene ofegou, irritada, mas não discutiu com Lily.

 _Não._

Ela apenas voltou-se para Sirius, sorrindo largamente daquele modo maroto que a ruiva tanto odiava (às vezes Marlene era tão parecida com Sirius que era simplesmente aterrorizante).

— Bem, está bastante claro que eu não vou conseguir convencê-la a pensar claramente, portanto, Sirius, vou deixar essa incumbência para você.

— O quê-? — Sirius e Lily começaram a perguntar ao mesmo tempo, mas Marlene os interrompeu.

— Você _lembra_ do nosso acordo, Sirius? — A morena perguntou, cheia de subentendidos na voz. Para o espanto de Lily, Sirius empalideceu.

Pelo amor de Vader, que diabos?

— Sim, mas- — Sirius tentou argumentar (fracamente), mas Marlene apenas ergueu a mão, fazendo-o calar-se.

— Então, Sirius, estou cobrando por isso _agora_. — E, com um sorriso malévolo, Marlene se afastou dos dois, encaminhando-se até onde Emme estava espanando uma das prateleiras enquanto cantarolava.

— Que merda foi essa? — Foi tudo o que Lily conseguiu indagar após observar, atordoada, sua melhor amiga gargalhar junto com Emmeline como se não houvesse acabado de dar um ultimato.

— Nada. — Sirius disse, mas seu tom de voz indicava que _nada_ poderia significar _muitas coisas_. A palidez ainda era bastante visível em seu rosto.

— Sirius... — Lily chiou, estreitando os olhos em desconfiança. — Que merda é essa entre você e a Marlene? O que vocês dois estão fazendo? Que merda de acordo é esse? Sirius? Pelo amor da merda sagrada de Vader, o que você e a Marlene podem, possivelmente, ter acordado? — As palavras saíram desenfreadas da boca de Lily, a irritação de não saber o que, pela força, estava acontecendo entre seus melhores amigos fez com que ela soasse sibilante.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não há nada entre eu e Marlene, Lily! — Sirius praticamente cuspiu, encarando-a horrorizado. Pareceu bastante verídico para Lily, o que a acalmou levemente, porém ela ainda queria saber o que diabos estava acontecendo.

— Sirius!

— Lily. — Sirius retrucou no mesmo tom fazendo com que ela estreitasse ainda mais os olhos, encarando-o firmemente. Ele a encarou de volta, seus olhos acinzentados faiscando para ela.

Ela não saberia dizer por quanto tempo eles ficaram daquele jeito, mas, por fim, parecendo desinflar, Sirius suspirou.

Bem, pelo menos Lily sabia que seus olhares mortais funcionavam.

— Você quer mesmo saber? — O garoto finalmente perguntou.

— É _claro que eu quero_ , pela força, Sirius! — Lily retrucou, rolando os olhos para a pergunta estúpida.

— Ótimo, porque eu estava morrendo para te contar. — Sirius praticamente gemeu e então indicou que seguissem até o balcão. A loja estava vazia, exceto por ele, Lily, Marlene e Emmeline. Não faziam muitos minutos desde que estava aberta e, é claro, a chuva torrencial que caía no lado de fora não era exatamente convidativa, portanto não havia nenhum cliente à vista.

Puxando uma cadeira, Lily deixou-se cair no assento, tirando a mochila dos ombros e a abrindo para puxar o notebook. Sirius havia oferecido a ela para trabalhar na Movie-Maker, pois ela tinha passado o Domingo inteiro pintando o apartamento e o cheiro de tinta fazia com que espirrasse de segundo em segundo.

É claro que ela aceitou, tanto porque sua rinite alérgica agradeceria, quanto porque queria passar mais tempo com Sirius. Ele era uma de suas pessoas favoritas e ela não iria negar para si mesma que sentira falta dele por todo o tempo em que esteve fora (embora ela jamais fosse admitir isso para ele conscientemente – honestamente, Sirius provavelmente jogaria isso em sua cara todos os dias se ele a ouvisse).

— Ok, eu vou te falar, mas você vai ter de me prometer duas coisas em troca. — Sirius disse por fim, após vários segundos de um silêncio contemplativo.

Lily desviou os olhos da tela inicial de seu computador para encará-lo acusadoramente.

— Você está me _chantageando_ , Sirius?

O garoto deu de ombros.

— Encare como quiser, mas você vai ter que fazer se quiser saber.

A boca de Lily abriu completamente, chocada com o garoto.

— Você acabou de dizer que estava _morrendo_ para me contar!

Ele deu de ombros mais uma vez.

— Quero dizer, eu passo malditos sete meses longe de você e, quando volto, ao invés de você despejar toda a força de fofocas para cima de mim, você _me chantageia?_ O quê? Você e Marlene são confidentes agora, Sirius Black? — Ela cruzou os braços, sentindo o rosto corar em irritação.

Um sorrisinho mínimo apareceu no canto dos lábios de Sirius.

— Você é minha favorita, Lily, não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

— Então que diabos você acordou com a Marlene? — Bufou.

Suspirando, Sirius afastou algumas mexas de cabelos escuros para longe de seu rosto, mordendo os lábios levemente antes de prosseguir.

— Prometa que você vai fazer a festa de inauguração. — Ele pediu e talvez fosse por conta de seu tom de voz extremamente vulnerável ou ainda porque seus olhos tinham escurecido de repente, fazendo-a querer abraçá-lo-

Lily simplesmente não era capaz de resistir aquela maldita cara de cachorro de Sirius.

Bufando, ela ergueu os olhos, varrendo a loja até encontrar onde Marlene e Emme estavam, agora sentadas em um dos sofás no canto esquerdo.

— Marley! — Ela chamou, sentindo que preferia morrer do que fazer aquilo. Marlene ergueu os olhos, uma sobrancelha arqueada em indagação. — Sexta-feira. Às oito horas começa essa porcaria de festa. _Você_ limpa. — O sorriso que ela recebeu em resposta parecia capaz de cegá-la, mas só fez com que Lily se sentisse ainda mais irritada. Suspirando, voltou os olhos novamente para Emme. — Você está convidada, Emme. A Guga já vai ter chegado de Oxford, não é?

A garota loira assentiu, entusiasmada.

— Estaremos lá. — Sorriu.

Lily retribuiu fracamente antes de retornar o olhar para Sirius.

— Ok. Feito. Agora me conte.

O garoto ergueu um dedo, mordendo os lábios em um comportamento nervoso totalmente atípico. Fez com que _ela_ se sentisse enervar (e se preocupar com o que, pela força, Sirius poderia estar mantendo).

— Você... você _não pode_ contar para Remus sobre isso, Lily. Por favor. Prometa que não vai contar. — E sua voz era quase desesperada, seu tom quase sussurrante e seus olhos totalmente toldados com ansiedade.

Lily sentiu o coração apertar.

— Sirius... que _diabos_?

Ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

— Eu- bem, hm. Duas semanas antes de você voltar, aconteceu- _aconteceu uma coisa_.

— Que coisa, Sirius? — Lily indagou, mas o garoto não parecia querer responder. — _Pela força, Sirius!_ Que coisa?

— Regulus-

— Ah, mas pelo amor da merda! O que ele fez dessa vez? — Lily amaldiçoou, sentindo o desgosto que sempre aparecia quando Regulus estava na conversa a atingir. Sirius pareceu se encolher com o tom de voz acusador de Lily, mas adicionou:

— Ele- — Sirius interrompeu-se, respirando profundamente antes de continuar, finalmente erguendo os olhos para ela. — Ele saiu de casa.

Bem, Lily certamente _não estava_ esperando por aquilo. Portanto é claro que sua expressão estava demonstrando toda a surpresa que ela sentia.

Sirius pareceu tomar aquilo como passe livre para continuar, pois prosseguiu:

— Ele apareceu aqui na loja e- bem, ele estava péssimo, Lily. Orion passou da conta, quase o quebrou. Foi pior- foi _muito pior_ do que aquela vez, quando você me buscou. — Lily e Sirius estremeceram ao lembrar da vez em que ela foi buscar o garoto à Godric's Hollow e o encontrara totalmente machucado. Felizmente, nenhum deles havia voltado àquela cidade desde então.

— E então ele veio aqui e pediu ajuda? — Lily indagou no que Sirius assentiu, confirmando. — Mas o que Marlene tem a ver com isso?

— Regulus precisava de um lugar para ficar... — A voz de Sirius era tão cheia de culpa que o fazia parecer diminuir a cada silaba. — E Marlene havia comentado sobre o apartamento de vocês...

— _O quê?_ — As palavras escaparam um pouco mais alto do que o necessário de seus lábios, mas ela simplesmente não conseguiu se conter. Marlene e Emmeline estavam encarando-a cheias de confusão, mas Lily não podia se importar menos.

Pela força, _o quê?_

Sirius passou uma mão nervosamente por seus cabelos.

— Shiu. — Pediu e olhou rapidamente para a entrada da loja que continuava totalmente vazia. — Eu falei com ela e ela deixou que Regulus ficasse lá por alguns dias até- até eu descobrir o que fazer.

Lily deixou que as palavras afundassem em sua mente, as informações assentassem.

— Foi por isso que você não me ligou. — Disse, por fim, lembrando-se dos dias em que Sirius desaparecera subitamente das redes sociais e parara de responder as suas chamadas. — Você quase não respondia minhas mensagens.

— Sim. Foi. — O garoto assentiu, apologético.

— Remus falou que você estava em um projeto em seu curso de Mídia quando eu perguntei se você estava bem. — Lily pontuou, sem conseguir evitar soar acusadora.

Sirius apenas assentiu, mordendo os lábios.

— Por que você não contou para o Remus? — Ela questionou após alguns instantes de silêncio, encarando-o com seriedade.

— Você lembra da briga deles no ano passado, não lembra? — Sirius perguntou e é claro que Lily lembrava. O olho roxo de Remus e o horror de Lily ao vê-lo completamente exaltado (como jamais pensara que ele pudesse chegar a ser) fez com que tudo sobre aquela cena se tornasse inesquecível. — Bem, Remus ainda não superou...

— E com razão, Sirius. Pelo amor de Vader, Regulus falou um monte de merda sobre vocês dois na internet! Seu _irmão!_ Falando todas aquelas bostas sobre você! Honestamente, eu ainda não sei como ele não foi pego com todo o escândalo envolvendo o Voldemort. — E Lily não pode esconder a chateação em sua voz por não ter acontecido. Francamente, Sirius estaria muito melhor em um mundo onde Regulus Black estivesse preso e fora de problemas por um tempo.

Mas então, Sirius estaria triste.

E Lily sabia que preferia ter de encarar Regulus pessoalmente a conviver com a tristeza de Sirius.

— Eu _sei_ , Lily. Eu _sei_ que ele é um merda, é só que-

— Ele é seu irmão. Eu sei. Entendi. — Ela suspirou, sentindo-se exausta. O fato é que ela entendia mesmo. Se estivesse na situação de Sirius e sua irmã fosse uma idiota estúpida, ainda assim a amaria. E provavelmente faria muita merda por ela. As coisas são como são, afinal de contas. — Onde ele está agora?

Parecendo levemente surpreso com a recepção muito calma diante da notícia, Sirius demorou alguns instantes para responder.

— Eu encontrei um apartamento para ele. Estou ajudando com o aluguel até ele achar alguma coisa para fazer. Ele não vai voltar para casa. — E seu tom era final, como se ele estivesse se certificando de que Regulus não faria algo estúpido como aquilo.

— Você sabe que não pode esconder isso de Remus por muito tempo, não é? — Ela adicionou, muito mais suave do que antes. Seu tom de voz fez com que Sirius encolhesse novamente.

— Eu sei. — E o garoto parecia realmente culpado.

— Sirius. É sério. Você _não pode_ esconder isso dele. Ele vai ficar furioso se descobrir sozinho. — Ela adicionou, frisando bastante suas palavras para que ele compreendesse a gravidade da situação.

— Sim. — Sirius suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair contra o balcão de mármore, olhos fechados enquanto uma respiração trêmula escapava de seus lábios. — Eu vou contar para ele... em breve.

— Ok. — Lily suspirou e então esticou uma mão para acariciar os cabelos macios do garoto, odiando-se por não ter percebido as olheiras profundas abaixo de seus olhos e as linhas de preocupação em sua testa antes. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Sirius. Você só precisa juntar essa merda e falar para ele. Ele vai entender, ele te ama.

— Remus vai ficar furioso, Lily. Ele não vai falar comigo por uma semana... Deus, é provável que ele não fale comigo nunca mais! — Sirius soltou uma risada muito parecida com um choro, o que fez com que ela puxasse seu banco para mais perto dele, jogando seus braços em volta de suas costas e recostando-se contra o balcão, grudando suas testas enquanto o abraçava.

— Ei. Ele vai ficar um pouco louco, mas tudo vai ficar bem, Sirius. Ele sabe que Regulus é importante para você. Honestamente, acho que Remus não esperaria qualquer outro comportamento de você além do que você fez. Ele te conhece, Sirius. Ele te ama. — Lily se esticou para beijar sua testa. — Apenas conte para ele, ok? Antes que ele descubra sozinho e jogue a merda no ventilador. Vader sabe que não precisamos de mais drama wolfstar, certo?

Sirius assentiu, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes antes de se desencostar do balcão, erguendo-se e fazendo com que as mãos de Lily deslizassem de cima dele.

Sorrindo, ele inclinou-se para beijar sua bochecha.

— Que merda, ruiva. Eu estava com _muita_ saudade de você. — Sirius disse suavemente, fazendo com que ela sorrisse em resposta.

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA – 04 DE JULHO, 2018]**

* * *

 **{04/07/2018}**

 ** _(13:01) James P.:_** _Hey_

 ** _(13:04) Lily E.:_** _Hey!_

 ** _(13:07) James P.:_** _Estava pensando..._

 ** _(13:08) Lily E.:_** _Sério? Você_ faz isso?

 ** _(13:08) James P.:_** _Haha_

 ** _(13:08) James P.:_** _Mas é sério_

 ** _(13:08) James P.:_** _Estava pensando que, como somos amigos agora_

 ** _(13:09) James P.:_** _Podíamos sair para tomar café?_

 ** _(13:09) James P.:_** _Quero dizer, se não for estranho para você?_

 ** _(13:11) Lily E.:_** _Não, tudo bem_

 ** _(13:11) Lily E.:_** _Acho ótimo, na verdade. Quando?_

 ** _(13:12) James P.:_** _O que acha de amanhã, às seis?_

 ** _(13:13) James P.:_** _Hoje eu tenho reunião com a McGonagall, portanto há a possibilidade de que eu não sobreviva até lá, mas, se tudo correr bem, o que você acha?_

 ** _(13:13) Lily E.:_** _Ugh, boa sorte_

 ** _(13:14) Lily E.:_** _Por mim tudo bem. Amanhã às seis!_

 ** _(13:15) James P:_** _Nos encontramos no seu?_

 ** _(13:15) Lily E.:_** _Hm, na verdade eu tenho de ir na casa dos meus pais dar comida para o Padfoot, então acho que nos encontramos na sua casa :)_

 ** _(13:17) James P.:_** _Oh, uau, Lily Evans escreveu uma frase completa num aplicativo que não é o Twitter ou o Fanction? Sério? Estou ficando assustado, Lily. Francamente, o que fizeram com você na Espanha?_

 ** _(13:18) Lily E.:_** _Haha_

 ** _(13:18) Lily E.:_** _Estou fazendo uma exceção, porque é isso o que os amigos fazem, Potter_

 ** _(13:19) Lily E.:_** _Mas não se mal acostume, eu realmente odeio aplicativos de texto_

 ** _(13:20) James P.:_** _Você sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido, não sabe?_

 ** _(13:20) James P:_** _Aliás, por que você não entra mais no Twitter?_

 ** _(13:22) Lily E.:_** _Eu entro no Twitter!_

 ** _(13:23) James P.:_** _Seu último tweet foi no início de maio!_

 ** _(13:23) Lily E.:_** _Você está me stalkeando?_

 ** _(13:24) James P.:_** _É isso o que os amigos fazem!_

 ** _(13:24) James P.:_** _Mas, sério, por que você não usa mais o Twitter? Por que você não escreve mais fanfics? Por que você cortou o cabelo? Por que você estava tomando chá ao invés de café? Por que você (insira aqui mais mil motivos totalmente pertinentes)_

 ** _(13:27) Lily E.:_** _Uau, você está realmente investido nisso, não é?_

 ** _(13:27) James P.:_** _Não vou negar que estou curioso_

 ** _(13:27) Lily E.:_** _1) Eu TOTALMENTE USO O TWITTER_. _Apenas não tuito mais, mas é mais por preguiça do que falta de tempo, embora meu estoque de memes continue totalmente atualizado. 2) Eu já falei porque não escrevo mais! 3) Meus cabelos caíam no rosto toda a maldita hora, então eu cortei. Não deu certo: eles continuam caindo nos meus olhos, mas agora não posso mais prendê-los direito. 4) Café faz mal para os ossos! :))))_

 ** _(13:30) James P.:_** _Ok, desculpe moça, foi engano. Tenho certeza de que mandei mensagens para a Lily Evans errada._

 ** _(13:31) Lily E.:_** _Cale a boca_

 ** _(13:32) James P.:_** _Ok, então talvez seja a certa, já que agora está xingando._

 ** _(13:33) James P.:_** _Eu preciso ir falar com a McGonagall agora, mas nós não terminamos essa conversa!_

 ** _(13:34) Lily E.:_** _Tchau, James_

 ** _(13:35) James P.:_** _Uau, que rude. Vai me dar tchau assim? Tão seca? Que tipo de amiga você é?_

 ** _(13:35) Lily E.:_** _Tchau, James (emoji de gotas)_

 ** _(13:36) James P.:_** _Estou realmente ferido_

 ** _(13:37) James P.:_** _Se eu sobreviver à McGonagall, vou te mandar uma mensagem de vários carácteres demonstrando o quanto você me magoou_

 ** _(:13:37) James P.:_** _Tchau, Lily (emoji de coração amarelo)_

 ** _(13:37) James P.:_** _Nos vemos amanhã. Vamos tomar CAFÉ!_

 ** _(13:38) Lily E.:_** _Você vai. Eu estarei bebendo Chai._

 ** _(13:39) James P.:_** _Como OUSA?_

 ** _(13:39) Lily E.:_** _McGonagall vai arrancar seu celular se continuar digitando, James._

 ** _(13:40) Lily E.:_** _Até amanhã (emoji de gotas)_

 ** _(13:41) James P.:_** _Até amanhã, Lily!_

 ** _(13:41) James P.:_** _PS: se eu não sobreviver, diga à Odette que eu a amo e que todos os meus bens ficam para ela._

 ** _(13:42) Lily E.:_** _Você não deveria me dizer isso. Agora estarei sequestrando sua cadela para obter tudo dela quando você morrer._

 ** _(13:42) James P.:_** _Você não ousaria._

 ** _(13:43) Lily E.:_** _Odette me ama. Ela com certeza vai ficar do meu lado._

 ** _(13:44) James P.:_** _Você provavelmente tem razão_

 ** _(13:44) James P.:_** _Tchau, Lily (emoji de coração verde)_

 ** _(13:45) Lily E.:_** _Tchau, James (emoji de coração azul)_

 ** _(13:46) James P.:_** _VOCÊ MANDOU UM CORAÇÃO!_

 ** _(13:47) Lily E.:_** _Meu dedo escorregou, obviamente. Tchau, James_

 ** _(13:47) James P.:_** _Você pode continuar mentindo para si mesma, mas eu sei melhor. Tchau, Lily :)_

* * *

 **[ALGUMAS HORAS MAIS TARDE]**

* * *

Lily estava mentindo para James quando disse a ele que ainda usava o Twitter (não que ela achasse que ele acreditava, de fato, mas pelo menos podia fingir que sim). A verdade era que, assim como as fanfics, aquela rede social acabou se tornando dolorosa demais para que ela continuasse a utilizando. E, por conta disso, Lily simplesmente se desligou.

Ela sabia que era estúpido, mas, honestamente, estava cansada de ver as edits e as perguntas dos seguidores, todas aquelas fanfics e fanarts e merdas sobre Jily e a tristeza do fandom por não saber que diabos havia acontecido entre eles dois.

Nas últimas vezes que entrara em sua conta, tudo o que vira a fizera chorar. Não era algo de que se orgulhasse. E, definitivamente, não era algo que ela queria repetir.

Exceto que, naquele momento, ela estava deitada em sua cama em seu novo quarto, o notebook em seu colo enquanto observava a tela inicial do Twitter com resignação.

Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo estivera ali. Desde que chegara da Movie-Maker, talvez? E aquilo já fazia quase uma hora.

Emmeline, que estava se saindo muito bem, obrigada, como vendedora da loja, passara o dia inteiro conversando com Lily e servindo chá – que, honestamente, era realmente muito bom. A garota dissera que havia aprendido a fazer alguma coisa com folhas de hortelã e canela com a sua avó, mas Lily não prestara muita atenção enquanto ela falava, pois estivera muito ocupada tentando resolver um código que insistia em dar erro no novo sistema. Quando, por fim, o turno acabou, Emme decidiu acompanhar Lily até em casa, o que se saiu muito melhor do que a ruiva teria esperado.

A verdade era que, apesar de se dar bem com Guga e de Emmeline não ter guardado rancor de Lily após toda sua história, elas não haviam conversado muito desde então. Lily achava que a responsabilidade por aquilo era um pouco dela, pois ainda se sentia culpada por ter praticamente usado Emmeline, mas, como a garota parecia disposta a ser amigável, ela decidira que podia fazer aquilo também.

Ser amiga dos ex-namorados (as) parecia estar sendo a coisa do momento para a Lily, francamente. O que era reconfortante em alguns aspectos e totalmente aterrorizante em outros.

Não que ela fosse pensar muito sobre aquilo.

O que a levava novamente ao fato de que estava encarando a tela de seu computador basicamente desde que Emme deixara seu apartamento – Lily acabara insistindo para que ela visse a casa antes de sexta-feira, querendo mostrar sua coleção de discos para uma Emme muito interessada (fora uma coisa boa, a conversa entre elas era realmente fácil e divertida. Talvez elas pudessem ser boas amigas. Lily esperava que sim).

Com um suspiro de desistência, Lily finalmente digitou " _fangirl-ily"_ na área de login e sua senha em seguida. Clicando em " _enter"_ esperou enquanto a página carregava.

A coisa era que, embora ela estivesse esperando, ainda assim os números exorbitantes de novos seguidores, menções, citações e mensagens a deixou totalmente abismada.

Era óbvio que ela nunca conseguiria ver tudo aquilo antes de morrer. Na verdade, desde que ela e James haviam começado a namorar publicamente e o fandom dos Marauders decidiu que ela era digna de ser seguida, Lily não conseguira ter dedos o suficiente para responder todo mundo – embora tentasse arduamente. Agora então, ela sequer sonhava com algo tão improvável.

Ainda assim, ela se deixou vagar pelas notificações, rolando a página até as mais antigas, voltando até o mês de maio e então rolando para cima novamente, tentando notar alguma coisa nova por lá.

Era o mesmo de sempre, ela percebeu. Edits, fanfics, fanarts. Pessoa gritando e querendo saber o que aconteceu com Jily. Fã clubes falando que estavam morrendo de saudades. Pessoas usando capslock desnecessariamente apenas para falar que o otp estava morto-

— Por Vader! — Ela murmurou consigo mesma, sem conseguir parar de ficar surpresa com o fato de que, apesar de tantos meses terem passado, algumas pessoas continuavam com esperanças no ship. — Eu sou _tão_ desesperada desse jeito? — Indagou para si mesma ao clicar num link de um blog de fofocas onde havia uma teoria que afirmava que ela havia engravidado e que por conta disso havia sumido de todas as redes. Alguns tweets haviam dito coisas parecidas ou então que ela traíra James com Sirius (e era realmente impressionante a quantidade de pessoas que shippava Sily – tudo o que Lily conseguia fazer era se perguntar se alguma daquelas pessoas havia visto uma foto de _wolfstar_ , porque, honestamente, aqueles dois eram o maior OTP existente e qualquer um que os visse juntos não seriam capazes de shippá-los com qualquer outra pessoa), ou que ela traíra James com Peter (por isso ele vivia tirando fotos com a amiga de Lily – essas pessoas certamente _não_ faziam a menor ideia dos gemidos entre Peter e Marlene que ela era obrigada a aturar durante a noite). Haviam também os céticos (e sábios) que diziam para os outros calarem a boca e aceitarem que Jily havia acabado.

Ela não podia negar que doía ver tudo aquilo. Que fazia com que ela quisesse respondê-los, dizer-lhes que estavam errados.

Mas eles não estavam, ela percebeu.

Jily realmente não existia mais.

Como a _jilyisdead_ dissera com muita propriedade: Jily estava morto.

E por mais que doesse e por mais que odiasse, Lily precisava admitir que era a verdade.

Sentindo o estômago revirar, terminou de rolar a página, sem se aprofundar muito nos tweets, com medo do que mais poderia encontrar. Quando, por fim, deu-se por vencida – sentindo-se mais exausta do que se sentia em tempos (o que era realmente algo preocupante, levando em consideração que passara o domingo pintando e ficara esgotada) – Lily correu com o mouse com intensão de fechar a janela e desligar o notebook... mas então, ela _viu_.

 _amndspotter: PAREM DE SER IDIOTAS, JILY ESTÁ MORTO! fangirl-ily e JamesPotter terminaram! O NEGÓCIO AGORA É DORMES!_

 _suckjily: amndspotter DORMES NADINHA, JILY RAINHA!_

 _DOMRNRES: suckjily amndspotter DORMES É O ÚNICO SHIP REAL DO MOMENTO, DESCULPA SE NÃO SHIPPO CADÁVER_

E uma sucessão de outros tweets com Jily shippers e Dormes shippers (seja lá o que diabos isso fosse) xingando uns aos outros se seguiram, fazendo uma confusão nas notificações de modo que Lily não mais conseguisse compreender o que, pela força, eles estavam falando.

Com o coração batendo com força contra suas costelas, Lily mordeu os lábios, sentindo o estômago revirar ainda mais dentro de si enquanto digitava " _dormes"_ na área de pesquisa do Twitter e esperava carregar.

— Que diabos-? — Ela ofegou quando a página finalmente carregou, deixando à mostra algumas fotos, prints de vídeos e gifs em que duas pessoas posavam, sorridentes em sua grande maioria, olhos brilhando enquanto conversavam ou apenas piscavam para as câmeras.

Lily realmente achou que iria vomitar ao reconhecer não apenas James nas mídias, mas, ao seu lado, uma loira muitíssimo conhecida: _Dorcas._ Dorcas Meadowes.

Dorcas e James.

 _Dormes_.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Lily jogou o notebook sobre os travesseiros, pulando da cama e correndo para fora do quarto, invadindo a sala onde encontrou Marlene e Peter aos amassos sobre o sofá.

Ela não conseguiu achar culpa dentro de si por interrompê-los.

— Marlene! — Lily chamou, sua voz saindo esganiçada. Marlene afastou-se de Peter, ofegante, encarando-a em confusão.

— O que-?

— Por que, em nome de Vader, você não me contou? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU?

— Lily, o que você-?

— Dorcas! Estou falando de Dorcas! — E então a compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto de Marlene, sendo substituída por constrangimento logo em seguida.

Antes, porém, que Marlene pudesse falar qualquer coisa a respeito, Peter – que estava tão desgrenhado quanto sua amiga – ergueu-se ao seu lado, franzindo o cenho ao olhar para Lily.

— Dorcas? Você está falando da ex-namorada do James?

O modo como Lily engasgou diante das palavras do garoto não foi nada bonito. Marlene não estava muito diferente.

— O quê? — Ambas perguntaram, confusas.

— Do que está falando, Peter? Eu pensei que James e Dorcas tivessem se conhecido naquela conferência no final de maio? — A voz de Marlene era cheia de julgamento enquanto ela se erguia do sofá, afastando-se do garoto como se ele tivesse algo contagioso.

Peter rolou os olhos para ela.

— Não. Eles já se conheciam. Eles namoraram em 2013 ou algo assim. Dorcas morava em Londres. Foi o relacionamento mais longo de James antes da Lily. — E então ele finalmente se voltou para a ruiva, encarando-a como se somente então houvesse se dado conta da dimensão de caos que suas palavras causaram. — Ele nunca te falou sobre ela? Eu podia jurar que ouvi ele te contando sobre a briga de Sirius em Londres, quando James ainda namorava a-

— _Doe_. — Lily completou, um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. — Quando ele me contou, ele disse que ela se chamava Doe.

— Oh. — Foi tudo o que Marlene conseguiu proferir, parecendo tão chocada quanto Lily.

Peter obviamente percebeu o comportamento esquisito de ambas, porque as encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, confusão estampada em sua face.

— Por que vocês estão assim? Vocês a conhecem?

— Ela era uma das nossas melhores amigas. Foi nossa colega até o início do primeiro ano, mas então ela se mudou para Londres... — Lily disse, sentindo-se zonza.

— Eu não sabia, Lily. Me desculpe, eu... não mencionei porque eu achei que você tinha visto os vídeos de Tag dos dois e não queria falar sobre isso. Eu- desculpe. — A voz de Marlene era quase inaudível enquanto ela observava a expressão no rosto da amiga.

Lily demorou alguns instantes para absorver suas palavras – e mais alguns para conseguir fazer-se reagir.

— Tudo bem, Marley. — Ela disse com a voz um pouco mais firme, embora totalmente vazia. — Está tudo bem.

Embora todos soubessem que aquilo era uma mentira.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Hey, amores! O que acharam do capítulo?

Não esqueçam de me contar, sim? Fico sempre muito feliz em vê-los por aqui!

Dúvidas, sugestões, para xingar a autora, estou sempre no twitter (wolfistar) e no tumblr (milleoneprongs) :)))

Beijinhos e até breve :*

* * *

 **Obrigada a Guest, Stra. Dark Nat, MRavenclaw, Maria Emilia, Liel, Juliete Chiarelli, fenix, laisevero e Dafny pelos comentários incríveis! :)**


End file.
